SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY
by Altariel-Jaina
Summary: The spell of the moon...Draco Malfoy was having a good day when Longbottom did IT.Now,all they have to do is find Draco's true love.The problem is everybody wish to get inside his pants but no one inside his heart...or do they?slashHD
1. It was just a flobberworm

Author's note: This is my first story!! tell me if you like it, please!!! It won't be too long ,just 8 chapters or so. I'm Spanish, sorry if I made any grammar mistakes.  
  
SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY.  
  
It was just a flobberworm.  
  
Draco Malfoy walked self assuredly along the corridor to potions class. He was thinking, like always, in new ways to torment the Golden Three. His big bodyguards where on his side.  
  
They arrived the class two minutes late but as usual there wasn't detention, nor taking off of house points.  
  
The slytherin wandered his silver-grey eyes till he met them with three forms that were doing everything they could to not be noticed-and they were so NOT succeeding. Two of them were small, one of them with messy hair and glasses and the other one, more feminine, with bushy hair. The third one was tall and with hair so red it had reflects even in the dark dungeons. The blonde's gaze crossed each one of them. One pair of clever and calm brown eyes; another one of determined and truthful blue eyes; and finally two defiant emerald eyes, so bright that they were like jewels .The Golden Three.  
  
He crossed the room and sat down on his seat, and put his schoolbag on the floor, every single move filled with elegance, of course. His gaze turned now to the blackboard, where the greasy professor was writing a list of the ingredients to make a dreamless-sleep potion. He turned his gaze lazily to his big idiot "friends". Dear god, they couldn't get their hands off the other. Kind of creepy, really.  
  
When he turned his gaze to look again to the gryffindor section, he realized everyone was looking at him. He blinked. Well, he was handsome but not to attract so much attention.  
  
Or maybe, yes.  
  
The soft and controlled voice of Snape reached his ears:  
  
"Maybe you would have the detail of doing as I said, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco blinked again. Then he looked around. Everyone was seated with a partner. And he understood:  
  
"Sorry, sir."  
  
He took his things and stood up. He started to move when he stopped and looked around yes AGAIN. Who was he going to sit with?  
  
Crabbe and Goyle absolutely not(thank god).Pansy looked sad to not be able to be with him but she was already with Bulstrode. Not that he wanted ti sit with her.  
  
Blaise. Where was Blaise? He looked for him desperately, for the options where reaching their end, and he found him by the Irish gryffindor git. Finnigan. His friend looked sheepish, as if saying sorry. Ha. Draco knew better. He was at the top of the world being by the slimy gryffindor's side. Too bad for him: he wouldn't be with Draco, who was much better.  
  
By instinct, he looked at the Golden Three. The red head was suffering from trying(unsuccessfully)to stifle his laughter. His partner, Potter was looking very smug. Granger tried to hide how pleased she was by his situation. He didn't understand what could be so amusing.  
  
Ahhhhh!!!! He DID understand!!  
  
Longbottom. The only one who didn't have a partner. There wasn't a more dangerous person in the entire class.  
  
Well, Snape. But for entirely different reasons.  
  
With a heavy feeling at the bottom of his stomach, he went beside the fatty boy. He felt a little better when he saw that the boy appeared to be horrified, trembling. Good. Fear was respect and respect was power over someone. Draco let himself fall with elegance next to the gryffindor. After all, a Malfoy did everything with elegance. Everything.  
  
"Start. Now."  
  
Longbottom looked at him with eyes that seemed to be going to pop out of his face and stuttered:  
  
"I-I'll g-get the i-ingred-dients-sss."  
  
Class went on. Their potion was long since done. Longbottom moved constantly on his chair, like he wanted to be anywhere else but there(which was true)and he was turned around, facing the class, so as not to look the slytherin in the eye.  
  
The blonde looked around the class. Pansy was playing with a strand of her hair, flirtily. Crabbe and Goyle were looking at the cauldron as if it had grown an extra head. Blaise and Finnigan had disappeared BOTH under the table.  
  
His gaze turned to the other side of the room. Granger, as always, was hidden behind a book while her partner, a very silly gryffindor girl, was doing one of Witch Weekly's quizzes under the table. Potter and Weasley, ignoring the potion(taking advantage of Snape's weakness over the last months),were looking at something under the table and giggling.  
  
*Girls*, thought Draco, *I bet it's a porn magazine. Those gryffindors are really desperate.*  
  
How boooring. He looked at the way Longbottom was giving him his back and an idea crossed his mind. An idea that included the fatty boy and a dead flobberworm that was on the next table.***************************  
  
Harry potter was in potions class and, for the first time in his life, he wasn't having a bad time.  
  
Snape had it so bad that he hadn't made him seat apart from his friends. He had been really soft(considering it was him, of course)for a long time and Harry knew it was his wolfie uncle's fault. Since the beginning of the year Remus visited the dungeons very often. It was supposedly to compare class programs and such but Harry wasn't stupid. Well, maybe he was but he had an invisibility cloak, which had proved to be a very good way of meddling in other people's bussiness. Specially when the only possible danger was a werewolf who was too excited to hear or smell anything except his lover.  
  
Taking advantage of the situation of the professor(who appeared every morning with love-bites and very tired, which led to very creepy rumors)the class had been getting relaxed and now Harry was doing something he didn't thought possible to do with Snape in the same room.  
  
What the boy had in his hand was a caricature masterpiece, courtesy of Dean. Two weeks ago, he had started to explore that way his drawing skill. He usually drew professors and he was quite good at picturing them at their worst. But Harry's absolute favourites where Snape's. Boy, the man was a walking caricature himself.  
  
This day's drawing was one called "Flirty Snape" and it was so good that Harry was thinking of paying for it. It showed Snape batting his eyelashes(or lack thereof) all painted in fluffy purple. Ron was stuffing his fist into his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
It was then that Harry looked up, feeling he was being observed. Ah, it was poor Neville, looking at them with curiosity clear on his face. And behind him, moving in slow motion, the blonde devil was holding something slimy and disgusting with malice on his face and extended his hand to get hold of Neville's tunic. Without thinking, Harry shouted:  
  
Watch out, Neville!! Behind you!!  
  
The fat boy changed his expression to one of panic and turned very fast, stepping over the blonde and loosing his balance.  
  
Everything was really fast. Neville hit the slytherin's hand and the slimy thing in it flew in the air, landing inside the cauldron. The gryffindor fall under the table, safe. Malfoy panicked but his face was soon hidden when the potion exploded and a funny bubble gum pink(or Barbie pink, as Hermione would say later)spread all over his face.  
  
"What in hell..!!"  
  
As he had his mouth open, the liquid slid inside it too. The grey-eyed boy changed his furious expression to one of surprise, his gaze connected with Harry's and he fainted.  
  
With elegance, of course.  
  
A.N: well, what do you think? next chapter soon, the effect of the potion and strange conversations in the hospital wing.  
  
REVIEWS,PLEASE!!!! 


	2. The sleeping slytherin

Author's note: oh, I'm so happy you like it!!! I was so afraid that my English was very bad, this is the first story I write in English. enjoy the second chapter!!!  
  
SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY  
  
The sleeping slytherin.  
  
When Draco Malfoy fainted, the class was very quite for a moment, as everybody was seeing the blonde doing so. But soon a giggle was heard. Everybody looked around. Hermione Granger was giggling so hard it was exhausting. The class looked at her like she had gone mad; Ron even moved away from her.  
  
"Did.did you" she couldn't even speak properly "Did you lot see the way he fall? Hahahahah!!!!"  
  
No one understood what was so funny but her laughter was contagious and soon, all the gryffindors were laughing. Pansy, on the other hand, was looking like she was going to cry.  
  
Snape was soon at the blonde's side and roared at the old Snape's style:  
  
"Shut up, disgraces of human kind!!"  
  
At the moment, all laughter ended. Snape got on his knees and checked the blonde. His heart was still beating and he looked perfectly fine apart from almost breaking his head in two. With elegance, of course.  
  
"Well. Mr. Crabbe, take him to the Hospital Wing. Potter, Longbottom, with me."  
  
"Will he be alright?" said Pansy, close to tears.  
  
-He will live. Everyone else: tidy up the classroom. And if I see anything misplaced, you'll be cleaning trophies until graduation.  
  
This said ,the professor went to the door, followed by a terrorized Neville and a grieving Harry. The door closed behind them and everything went quite. Two heads, one dark and the other sandy haired appeared from under the table, both very red, and Seamus' cheerful voice filled the classroom:  
  
"Sorry!! Dis we miss something?"**************************************  
  
The Headmaster's office never seemed so oppressive that when you had to share it with Snape. The git was pacing non-stopping making his black cloak float, like a dark, legendary vampire.  
  
Harry could almost see his long teeth when the Headmaster entered the room, wearing a funny blue cloak with little stars.  
  
The old man sat behind his desk, looked at everyone with his bright blue eyes and said, cheerfully:  
  
"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"  
  
Snape growled.  
  
"I assure you that there's no pleasure, Headmaster. I must inform you that I refuse to continue teaching a walking disaster like Longbottom."  
  
The old man's eyes twinkled, amused:  
  
"And may I ask what was the evil doing of our dear Mr. Longbottom?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy is now at the Hospital Wing because of him. He was peacefully sitting on his chair when Longb."  
  
"It's not true!!!" shouted Harry "Malfoy was trying to slid something inside Neville's robes! I saw him! I tried to warn him but." he faltered.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore was trying very hard not to show how amusing he thought the situation was.  
  
"But Neville is a little nervous so.ehhh.he hit Malfoy's hand and.uhhh..the "something" Malfoy was holding went flying and caused.ummm.a little explosion."  
  
"Little? Perhanps you need to check your glasses, Potter. The potion exploded covering Mr. Malfoy from head to toe in.uhhh.pink."  
  
"Yeah!!! Hahaha!!.ahem.ummm" Harry went red with embarrassment.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Neville, twisting his fingers nervously:  
  
"And what does the person who caused the accident think?"asked Dumbledore, kindly.  
  
"I.I don't know, sir.I was looking at Harry and Ron, who were looking at something under the desk, laughing" Harry went pale after this but Dumbledore kept smiling "and.Harry told me to turn around.and I turned and hit Malfoy, and I fall under the table and then.I don't know what happened but Malfoy fainted. And he was pink.Yeah, pink."  
  
"Ummm.I see" Dumbledore looked thoughtful "Well, first we should go and see what happens with Mr. Malfoy, shouldn't we,? We'll talk about this later."  
  
Everyone headed to the door to go to the Hospital Wing. But Snape still found time to whisper:  
  
"Ah, Potter, 5 points from Gryffindor for not paying attention in my class."  
  
He didn't loose time, the greasy git.*********************  
  
When they arrived at the Hospital Wing they heard very.ehhh.fake sobs. When they entered they saw a very "distressed" Pansy Parkinson, crying on Crabbe's shoulder, who looked really terrified having a female so close.  
  
Pansy rushed to Snape:  
  
"Will he recover, professor? He is not moving, so cold and."  
  
"As much as I appreciate drama, Miss Parkinson, we are here to solve more important problems than listening to you, So if you would move away."  
  
Pansy looked very disappointed and humiliated but shut up and moved aside. Everybody walked to the other side of the room, where they could see Madame Pomfrey checking the blonde.  
  
"Good morning, Poppy" said Dumbledore, politely.  
  
The nurse looked up, surprised.  
  
"Good morning, Albus."  
  
The four students and two adults surrounded the bed.  
  
"Well? How is Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey sighed: "He seems to be alright. The potion did nothing to damage his health."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"However." the nurse faltered "There's a little.inconvenient" everyone looked at her "You see, Mr. Malfoy seems to be under a coma until.until."  
  
"Until what, dear Poppy?" said the Headmaster, feeling Snape's impatience beside him.  
  
"Until he is given a.errr.a kiss."  
  
Silence.  
  
"A true love's kiss" made it clear the nurse "A real one."  
  
Another silence. Then, Harry burst out laughing.  
  
"Hahahaha!!! you..you mean that.hahaha.that Malfoy, you know, Malfoy, needs a kiss to get up? Hahahaha!!!!"  
  
On the other hand, Pansy had bright little stars in her eyes:  
  
"Oh, that's so romantic!!! I'll be his damsel, and he'll wake up and we'll live together forever!!"  
  
"Hahaha!!! Malfoy.kiss!! Hahaha!!! He'll be stuck like this forever!!!"  
  
"Why would it be like that, Mr.Potter?" asked the Headmaster, kindly.  
  
"Well." Harry tried to compose himself "Isn't it obvious? Who would want to kiss him? Hahahaha!!! It's so funny!!"  
  
"You're an imbecile, Potter!! There are lots of girls who'll want to kiss him!! Look at me!!!"  
  
"Ah.you count as a girl?"asked Harry, sarcastically.  
  
"Argh!! You.disgraceful orphan!!!"  
  
"Miss Parkinson!!" said Madame Pomfrey, scandalized.  
  
"Parkinson, detention!!" roared Snape.  
  
"Dah, dah, my dears, calm down" said Dumbledore, firmly "Good. Now, I want Mr. Potter and Miss Parkinson to apologize. Come on. We have to revive Mr. Malfoy now."  
  
They looked at each other. And then, very reluctantly, they said:  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Good" said Dumbledore, beaming "Now, what we have to do is find Mr. Malfoy's true love" Harry giggled and was glared by the slytherins. Well, except Crabbe who, like Neville, looked very confused.  
  
"How will you do it, Albus? This is no common boy. This is Lucius Malfoy's son. Something like this will soon be all over the magical world.  
  
"Oh, that's why we'll move really fast, my dear Poppy. Severus" The potions professor, whose gaze had darkened at Lucius' mention, turned it to the old man "I want you to request the house elves to put an altar of stone in the Great Hall and tell the school to gather there. Ask Minerva to assist you."  
  
Snape got out of the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore turned to Madame Pomfrey and said:  
  
"Well, now I'll take Mr. Malfoy there" and finally, he looked at the students "And you go there too. I'll inform the school of the situation."  
  
Everyone nodded and got out, looking one last time at Malfoy. Harry shuddered. He had the feeling that they'll be seeing the slytherin an awful lot of time.  
  
A.N: second chapter!! well, I hope you liked it!! Third chapter coming soon! lots of love confessions and silly teenager girls!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. A lot of kissness

Author's note: third chapter!! damn, I should be doing history's essay.well, you can't have top marks in everything((except if you're Hermione). Now ,to the reviews:  
  
Harrysgirl: thank you so much!!! my first English reviewer^_^  
  
Karrie Anne: hey, that rhymes!!!(well, you already know what kind of charm. This is what happens next!!^_^  
  
Solitary cross: you can't imagine how much that means to me!!! after all, English is not my main language and I'm just seventeen years old. Liked the bit of the elegance, too!! the caricatures part is totally based on my experience. I have a caricaturist friend too, and one day a teacher discovered me with one of his masterpieces.the bad thing is that it was of her!!! I couldn't stop laughing, even when I was expulsed from that week's classes. It was so much fun!!! It would be great I you told me the mistakes I keep doing. Just the worst ones!!! thank you so much!!!^_^  
  
Silver-sparklze: I'm glad you like it!!!  
  
Sara: thank you!!!  
  
Mich: =^_^=  
  
SenoritaShinimegami: wow, it's so cool you rite to me in Spanish!!! gracias, amiga!!! eres lo mejor!!! I'm from Spain, you know, so my Spanish isn't polite or suave(or so we are told;-)))) but is the best Spanish ever(sorry, nationalism keeps coming to me from time to time)I know about the " instead of - but it confuses me so much I prefer to do it this way or I would totally mess it up!!! thank you for telling me, tough!!^_^  
  
Tina: that would be really funny but the story has almost reached its end(in Spanish language)so I can't do it that way. If you know Spanish, you can see this story in Spanish, my main language; there are only 2 chapters left!!! but thank you for giving me ideas!!! I have been challenged to do a Draco/Hermione story(that will be hard.I don't like them very much)and Ron/Hermione(I love them!!)so maybe in the future I'll write a parody using this idea!!! thanks for liking the story^_^!!!!  
  
NayNymic: oh, I really appreciate the effort but the more I read the fic, the more mistakes I find.*sigh*I have here by my side a scary-thick dictionary English-Spanish, Español-Ingles that's giving me headaches as if it were hiting my head. Well, it's fun to translate!!! Next chapter has Harry/Draco interaction!!!  
  
Bad-ass Cinderella: that was bloody brilliant!!! maybe I'll write something in the near future with a pink!Draco. That's so much fun!!! but not here, sorry.  
  
Emeline: glad you like it!!!^_^  
  
Dracoluvah: Are you Emeline or what? well, if you are, thanks again^_^ .if you are not, thanks to you too:-p  
  
GodMustHateMe: well, I don't know about god.but I don't hate you!!! plus, I'm an atheist, so it doesn't matter that much to me.thanks for the comment about the plotline!!! It came to me at twelve o'clock in the night and I screamed and jumped out of bed to write it. My mother hates me now!!!:-)  
  
Enjoy!!!!  
  
SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY  
  
A lot of "kissness"  
  
Harry entered the Great hall to see there was no one yet. Neville and him parted ways with the slytherins immediately and went to sit at their table.  
  
A big altar of stone with roses at its base was before the teacher's table, as had the Goblet of Fire the night his name came from inside it.  
  
Harry was thinking about the situation. Malfoy was in coma until he was given a true love's kiss.that sounded really familiar.  
  
Whatever. The thing was that the blonde was in trouble, 'cause one thing was being hot(something that girls apparently thought about Malfoy)and another one was to be loved. And Malfoy didn't struck Harry as someone lovable.  
  
He thought about Ron's face when he learnt about Malfoy's situation. When everyone in the school went up there to kiss him.With such horrifying creatures as Eloise Midgen it was gonna be fun as hell.  
  
Wait.EVRYONE AT THE SCHOOL?  
  
*Ginny*(glubs)  
  
*Hermione*(double glubs)  
  
*Ron*(what the fuck??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
*Me*(ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!)  
  
*McGonagall*  
  
.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
People began sitting at the tables, talking quietly. They looked at the altar, puzzled. They were right: it contrasted horribly with the decoration.  
  
Oh,no. There was Dumbledore levitating a ghostly Malfoy.  
  
That would contrast even worse.  
  
"How horrible, isn't it?"  
  
Ron's voice was heard all over Gryffindor table, making some people laugh. Hermione sat beside the red head(who was beside Harry) and said:  
  
"Oy, Ron! He is better like that than awake" People looked at her, astonished. It wasn't everyday you could see her saying something like that. Well, it was Malfoy "At least he isn't Barbie pink anymore. Although he does look a bit odd, doesn't he?"  
  
It was true. They had cleaned him, alright, but his clothes were different too. Instead of the posh expensive tunics he usually wore, he was wearing very elegant but simple black trousers and a very plain white shirt. Harry didn't remember him wearing something like that in all the years he had known him and it contrasted very nicely with his pale skin. And his hair wasn't licked backwards; it was soft looking and with some strands falling over his face.  
  
Oh my god!! Malfoy's hair was GOLDEN!! Not platinum but golden!!  
  
"I didn't know that gel hair could change the hair's natural color" muttered Harry.  
  
"It does if you bath in it, like the poisonous ferret" said Ron scornfully.  
  
Harry shrugged. Dumbledore had just got up at High Table after laying the sleeping beauty on the stone altar. He waited till the chatting ended and said:  
  
"Welcome! I have convoked you here to inform you of a difficult situation involving a student" Dumbledore looked at the audience "Due to a little accident" Snape snorted "in Potion's class, Mr. Malfoy is unconscious. The problem is that the remedy is rather.peculiar."  
  
Some people looked at the slytherin curiously. Dumbledore cleared his throat:  
  
"Mr. Malfoy needs to be given something to wake up. That something we'll look in every student of the school" He looked uneasy to reach the subject "What Mr. Malfoy need is" climatic pause "a kiss."  
  
Silence. A very dense one.  
  
Harry turned to his friends and almost lost it. Hermione looked between disgust and amusement, and Ron.Ron looked absolutely horrified.  
  
"YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Mr. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy needs to find the person who can give him a true love's kiss."  
  
"Like Sleeping Beauty" murmured Hermione, slightly amused.  
  
"Like who?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'll tell you later" answered her.  
  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MALFOY!" Ron seemed to have forgot where he was and who was he talking to "HERMIONE IS NOT GONNA KISS SOME STUPID FERRET!"  
  
Realising what he had said, Ron went red. Hermione arched an eyebrow. Dumbledore looked really amused. Sick bastard with a vicious sense of humor.  
  
"Oh, but Mr. Weasley.You're to take part in this too" said Snape, malice evident in his voice "We COULDN'T leave you out."  
  
Ron fainted. Hermione sighed. Seamus burst out laughing and a few girls squeaked, excited. Only Neville looked as confused as ever:  
  
"Sooo..we have to kiss him?"  
  
Harry grumbled. It was going to be a LOOONG day.************************  
  
"So.when are you going to do it?"  
  
It was four very long hours after the announcement. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in a corner with a good sight of Malfoy at the altar.  
  
During the last three hours, a never-ending procession of silly little(and not so little)girls had been up there, proclaiming their "unconditional" love for the slytherin, culminating with Lavender Brown's stellar performance of the most affected love declaration that Harry had heard in his life(followed by a throwing-up kiss).  
  
Mione had been telling them about Sleeping Beauty, which Harry found very amusing and Ron "extremely disgusting". No boy(except those known gays)had come near yet and all of them had facial expressions between uneasiness(slytherins), disgust(ravenclaws), fear(hufflepuffs) and horror(gryffindors).  
  
"Come on.Even I have been up there"urged Hermione "Do it already and we'll get over with it."  
  
"That's not the problem, Mione"said Ron "For you is a boy. Yes, even Malfoy. A boy. The sex you like"he sighed "I'm 100% heterosexual and the idea of kissing Malfoy"he shuddered "is horrifying."  
  
"I wonder.Why have they changed his clothes?" asked Harry aloud.  
  
"Because the person must fell in love with him, not his clothes" Dumbledore and Lupin had joined them. The werewolf explained "You see, Harry: his clothes would distract, they would be a remembering of his money or his noble family. The person that will fall in love with him has to love him for who he is."  
  
"It makes sense" said Hermione.  
  
"Even if he seems less impressive" observed Ron.  
  
"I think he looks much better like this" said Harry, looking at the slytherin "The dark and intimidating clothes that he uses to wear don't let people to appreciate him. The clothes he is wearing now make him more human, less cold. They also make him more fragile. Look at how pale he is!" suddenly, Harry realised what he had said and looked back at them, abruptly "Well, as human as Malfoy can be."  
  
"Which isn't much" mumbled Ron.  
  
Harry saw the way they were looking at him. Except Ron, all of them were looking oddly at him. Dumbledore looked like he knew something he didn't and wasn't going to share it. Remus looked surprised and Hermione gave him a scrutinizing look, like she was looking for something that could be found only in his eyes. Harry avoided her gaze.  
  
Afternoon continued. They were heard things like: "Your beauty, my love, is so great that makes me sob", "Grey are your eyes, just like a storm. If I'm not your chosen, you're a filthy worm" and even a very amusing one that said: "Your parents suck, d'you wanna fuck?" that was just a bet between ravenclaws.  
  
Ginny's, whom God had not given poetry skills, was something along the lines: "Your golden hair is like the sun, and they say in bed you're great fun. If you ever put gel, being vain, you'll never be handsome again" and ended with a kiss that infuriated Ron to no end.  
  
Hermione was getting very exasperated, she wanted to go to the library:  
  
"Oh, Ron, Harry! Come on, will you? I would like to go somewhere else."  
  
"Then, go!" said Ron, equally exasperated "why won't you?"  
  
Hermione looked sheepish "I want to see you two kiss him" She was a little embarrassed but she giggled "That's something I wouldn't miss for anything."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Soo.will you?"  
  
"No, Mione, I won't kiss THAT."  
  
"Afraid, Weasley?"  
  
Zabini's sibilant and sexy voice filled the Hall. The Golden Three turned to him:  
  
"What did you say, stupid?" spat Ron.  
  
"Calm, Ron" whispered Hermione.  
  
"I said you don't have the guts. But of course, what would the Weasel dare to do? He's the useless of the Golden Three!" said Zabini, maliciously. Pansy giggled behind him. Crabbe and Goyle laughed like idiots.  
  
"Buy a forest and get lost in it, Zabini!" shouted Harry.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"roared Ron, not listening to Harry, much less to Mione.  
  
Blaise looked at him with half-closed grass green eyes.  
  
"I said you don't have the guts" he said, calmly.  
  
"YOU THINK THAT?YOU THINK SO?" shouted Ron. And rushed forward.  
  
"Ron, no!"shouted Hermione, in fear he hit someone in front of so many people. Ron ignored her.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS, THEN?"this said, he jumped to the stone altar, leaned forward, and French-kissed Malfoy in front of the whole student body.  
  
I don't have to tell you that that broke the ice to the non-gay guys of Hogwarts who, by little pecks, were getting over it.  
  
And I don't have to tell you either that Ron was reminded of this moment for the rest of his life-it passed to his grandchildren-and a few years later, the moment still could make Harry and Blaise cry from laughing so hard.  
  
A.N:I hope you liked it!! I had a great time writing it!!!  
  
By the way, yeah, the poetry is crap. It has to be, you know;-))) 


	4. Under the moonlight

Author's note: hi!!! new chapter here!!! sorry I couldn't update sooner, I'm very busy with schoolwork and such. Enjoy!!  
  
SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY  
  
Under the moonlight.  
  
"Well, today was a really strange day."  
  
It had been several hours since Dumbledore called the afternoon off from giving kisses, and the gryffindors were back at their house. Harry and Ron were laying on two sofas after Harry's short session of flying, hiding away from Malfoys and kisses and affected declarations of love. To evade from the world. And now, Harry had showered, was wearing very fashionable clothes(he had stopped wearing Dudley's horrendous ones when he had entered adolescence and had become worried about his appearance)and smelling of Dean's birthday gift, a cologne that smelled of vanilla, very original; he was trying to engage Ron into a conversation, something that was being really hard. The red head was in his little own world.  
  
"Really strange" said the bespectacled boy, louder, getting a bit angry at being ignored "Hey, Ron!!! At least PRETEND to pay attention, will you?"  
  
Ron stayed where he was(in his little, little world).No, really, the freckled boy was thinking about a few hours ago...****************flashback*********************  
  
Hermione was at the High Table, near an altar of stone were a sleeping blonde(beauty) was laying. Down there, Harry was trying to calm a very pissed off Ron.  
  
"Calm down, Ron!! It's not as if she's going to marry him!!!"  
  
"The horror!!! OF COURSE not, Harry. That pansy ferret with." he lowered his voice "My Mione. You know, Harry. She's worth much more than him, than me and everyone. She's just perfect."  
  
"I know, Ron, and she does, too."  
  
Hermione cleared her throat and Ron tensed, preparing himself to hear poetry worshipping Malfoy's undeniable good physique.  
  
" 'Malfoy, your skin is like velvet.and you're like a ferret'"-improvised Hermione.  
  
Ron blinked. He wasn't expecting that. Harry burst out laughing. Hermione leaned forward, pecked Draco on the lips and looked up, smuggly.  
  
"Come on, Ron(A.N: hey! that rhymed!).Surely, you weren't expecting I would declaim poetry to Malfoy, were you? That would be gross" She looked thoughtful "Even if he's hot."  
  
"What was that?" asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing, nothing" Hermione climbed down and walked to the red head "On the other hand, I know a lot that rhyme with and . Want to hear them?-and she smiled with that particular smile referred as "flirty" that boys like Ron never understand.  
  
Well. That wasn't expected, as well.  
  
Harry laughed:  
  
"Ron, you look like a goldfish" the red head closed his mouth, embarrassed. Mione winked at him.  
  
"Even with I could find something to rhyme."  
  
"Uhhhh..right" uncomfortable silence "Let's go.anywhere but here. Yeah, that's it. There are some people who want to stay here too-and he walked away really fast."  
  
Harry walked to the girl.  
  
"Nothing, Herm. He wouldn't get it even if Crabbe and Goyle danced naked the Macarena on the Gryffindor table showing colourful letters saying it" Harry grinned.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about-said the girl, evasively "And god, Harry.Crabbe and Goyle dancing.?Ugh!! What have you been smoking? That's something I could live happily without .Happier than now" She breathed "Argh!! I'll have nightmares for a month!!! I can't stop thinking about it!!! You're a sick bastard!!!" She walked away, complaining about sick friends with twisted minds. Harry only laughed. He remembered a godfather telling him something like that about a certain potions professor.*****************************************  
  
"Rooooooooooonnn!!!"  
  
Ron awakened. He came back to the world of living. Whatever. The thing was that he was now paying attention to Harry.  
  
"Hey, man, you had me really frightened here. I feared you had been petrified by the snake's poison" Harry had a mocking grin on his face. Seamus had it too:  
  
"Tell us, Ron. How was it?"  
  
"Yeah..how does your Prince in shinning armour kiss?" said Dean, feigning a shrill ,flirty voice. Everybody laughed. Everybody except Ron, that is.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha. Really funny" said Ron sarcastically "Excuse me for not laughing harder."  
  
"But Rooonnie..Malfoy is my true love!" continued Dean. More laughs.  
  
"No, seriously, Ron"said a very cheerful Seamus "Blassie told me Draco kisses quite good. Does he?"  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!" exclaimed Neville, pointing an accusing finger to him "He gave a nickname to a slytherin!!!"  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!" repeated everyone, feigning being sick.  
  
"Yeah, all right. Blaise is really kind, you know. And he's hot."  
  
"Sure" said Dean, feeling a bit jealous about his friend having someone now. Not that he wanted something with him. He liked girls. Very much "So, why don't you tell us, Seam?"  
  
While Seamus began to tell a very vivid story, too much for Harry's liking(though Neville and Dean seemed to be having fun, making sick noises when it was suitable),the Gryffindor seeker turned to his friend.  
  
"I'm going to Lupin's office."  
  
"Isn't it a bit early?"asked his friend.  
  
"It is, we arranged to meet later, but I'll be going before curfew. When I come back, I'll have the cloak so I won't have any problem. They have it" he said, seeing Ron's face "They borrowed it to do something to Snape a few weeks ago. I hope it hurt."  
  
Ron agreed with him. So Harry took the Marauder's Map, bid farewell to Ron(Hermione had disappeared half an hour ago to chatter to the girl's dorm)and got out of the common room.**********************************************  
  
It was near. He had been walking around the castle without getting in trouble and he intended to keep it that way. Curfew had been fifteen minutes ago. He arrived Lupin's office an hour earlier than arranged, so they'd have more time to chat.  
  
There was the door. He was going to knock when he heard harsh movement inside. He got afraid. Would Lupin be in trouble? He pressed his ear to the door.  
  
"Sev.  
  
Harry froze. The voice, full of passion, lingered in his ears.  
  
"Sev.Sev.*giggle*.Ouch! Not there!*giggle*I'm ticklish!!!"  
  
Harry swallowed. What could he do? He had nowhere to go.  
  
"Sev.Ouch! Sev.SEVERUS!!!"  
  
Harry became deeply horrified. He didn't know where to go but he was sure it wasn't there. He galloped along an unknown corridor. He stopped and took out the Map.  
  
Oh, no!! Filch was around the corner.  
  
Harry panicked. He started to move really odd, gesticulating, not knowing what to do and he fell against the wall. When he could almost hear him caressing his cat, the wall broke and he fall into the darkness.*********************************  
  
Harry awakened. Oh,god!! He was hurting everywhere!! He was hurting even in places he didn't know they existed. He touched his head. It hurt, too!!!  
  
So, apart from entering a part of Snape's sexual life where he wouldn't have wanted to enter ever(and that would give him nightmares for a month- had Hermione planned it?)he had now a bump the size of a quidditch field. Great.  
  
Not that he wanted to enter any part of Snape's sexual life. Or his life, for that matter.  
  
Oh, God. He was talking nonsense.  
  
And where the hell was he? Harry looked around and discovered he knew where he was. He just didn't know how had he got there. He looked to the ceiling. And he understood.  
  
He had fallen down from a secret passage("It's not in the Map!I must tell Siri!")and now he was in the ground floor, where the Great Hall was. In one of the corridors full of maintenance closets.  
  
*Well, now I only have to find the marble staircase and ascend until I reach Gryffindor Tower*, he thought. And he started to search.  
  
He found it and was ascending when he heard noise at the top of the stairs. He hid in the shadows and pricked up his ears. Dirty songs. That was bad.  
  
Peeves.  
  
Harry climbed down immediately. Peeves couldn't mean something good to anyone(except if you were Sirius Black, who Peeves worshipped as a god).He took out the Map again. He was tracing another possible way when he saw it.  
  
McGonagall's mote. Drawing near.  
  
Peeves.  
  
McGonagall.  
  
Ummm.Great Hall. Great Hall?  
  
Inside there he went, when he could almost hear her.*******************************************************************  
  
The Great Hall was dark but moonlight entered by the large windows, making it quite poetic, in Harry's opinion.  
  
The gryffindor walked inside. He was wondering where would he be more comfortable when he stopped.  
  
But of course. How could have he forgot it when he had been there all afternoon because of him? He approached the altar of stone, with roses at its base. He was going to insult him and his family just for being there when he stopped breathing.  
  
The creature up there couldn't be Malfoy. It just couldn't.  
  
The golden hair was glowing under the moonlight, who played with it, making it gleam with impossible colours. It was walking across his face too, delighted with his immaculate white skin, stressing its softness. A little blush was what offered the moon a usually pale face. His ethereal and delicate body couldn't hide his undeniable masculinity.  
  
"Silver is your color, Draco" said the boy, breathless.  
  
In general, the sight was overwhelming, breathtaking. It made Malfoy appear like a heavenly creature, like an.  
  
"Angel. You are an angel."  
  
The boy's eyes were closed and, for the first time in his life, Harry wished them open, playing with the moonlight like his hair, glowing.  
  
And his lips.Pink, sweet, soft. Nothing like the owner. And, at the same time, everything.  
  
The lips.  
  
They were soft. And sweet. They tasted like cherry. How delicious. His skin was warm. How could it be? He had been there all night, alone in the dark, cold. But he was warm. Not like his personality. And yes.  
  
And the lips answered back. And they were tender. And expert. And magical. And they entwined with his' in a dream dance. For that was what it was for Harry.  
  
*What am I doing?*, he thought, horrified. He backed away so impulsively that he fell to the other side of the altar, under it. And he stayed there, quite, hid.  
  
Draco sat up with an exclamation. The door opened. Filch was there..  
  
"Who's there?" he said with a very dark expression.  
  
"I.I am" said Draco, with a low voice, still shocked.  
  
"Ah.Mr. Malfoy. I see you have awakened. I told the Headmaster that you would do so when you wanted and kisses and such weren't necessary. Come with me. You have to go to sleep. Tomorrow you'll go and see the Headmaster.  
  
Draco didn't seem to have listened. He touched his lips slightly, still in shock. Then he took a deep breath, becoming intoxicated with something, longing to have it completely.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah.yes.yes, I'm going" the boy got up, with elegance. He walked to the door but, before going out, turned again:  
  
"Vanilla" he said, sweetly. And he walked out.  
  
Harry was breathing very hard. He had been holding his breath. What the hell happened? Had he kissed Malfoy? Oh my God!! why? was he ill? was he gay? was he insane?(A.N: probably.).  
  
And the worse thing was he had awakened him!!!! What was the meaning of that? well, no, he knew that .The question was: why had it to be like that? a true love's kiss? He? to Malfoy(of all people)?he didn't even know what he was doing!!  
  
And it was unnerving thinking about Draco SMILING before getting out and, he, Harry, couldn't stop thinking that he HAD to see that again.  
  
A.N: the end(of the chapter).is it too sappy? what do you think? tell me, please!!! tomorrow I'll answer the reviews, today is very late!!!(it's 24:00 and I have classes tomorrow).  
  
REVIEWS!!!! 


	5. The day afterIt was just a kiss

Author's note: HI!!!!HERE IS CHAPTER 5.I've just come back from the hairdresser. I love my new haircut!!! life is so wonderful!!!!(I just met the boy of my dreams=^_^=).Answers to the reviews:  
  
IluvLOTR: ok!!! I laughed when I read that though I didn't know the meaning. enjoy!!!  
  
Obsessed: thank you!!! I glad you think so!!! enjoy this one too!!!  
  
Cat: here's more. hope you like it!!!  
  
Dracoluvah: Thanks!!!=^_^=.I'm sorry, I can't update more chapters, just one takes me all afternoon translating and I'm very busy with school and all. hope you like this one!!!  
  
Scythe: thanks!!!=^_^=  
  
Keri: of course I can e-mail you, I'll do it right after uploading this. I don't know how good is level 10,but I've been taught French for four years and I still can't ask for a glass of water. Well.not everything can be useful. enjoy!!!  
  
Silver-sparklze: thanks!!!!!let me know if you like this one too!!!  
  
Hope you enjoy it!!!  
  
SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY  
  
T he day after-It was just a kiss.  
  
Draco Malfoy woke up early. He'd had a dream where a faceless person kissed him and vanilla smell perfumed the air.  
  
So now he had an erection the size of an acromantula.  
  
He went to shower to get rid of it and realised he had slept with the last day's clothes, a very strange combination of Romeo and a waiter. He got dressed with the uniform. He was in such a hurry that he forgot to brush his hair backwards. He climbed down the stairs daydreaming about last night.  
  
When he reached the common room, people stared at him, unbelieving. And then.  
  
"Drakie!!" 60 kilos of pink flesh, blonde curls and shrilly voice pounced onto him. Draco screamed like a girl "You are up!!!" the girl ignored his scream "How? It was my kiss, wasn't it? oh, you're so sweet, honey, you don't have to hide it."  
  
"Get off Pansy!!!" said a sibilant voice "Be sure that if it had been you he would hide it in shame" the dark-haired boy called Blaise Zabini looked at the blonde in surprise with his green grass eyes "Drake! so good to see you! What's up? How did you wake?"  
  
Draco looked around. Every pair of eyes was set on him. He sat, sighed and began telling the story.  
  
"Well, you see, yesterday night."********************************************************  
  
Harry Potter woke up at the sound of voices. He put on his glassed and saw the girls yelling at them to get up. Down the stairs voices could be heard discussing, very excited.  
  
"AH!" Ron woke up frightened "Hermione, what.?"  
  
"Ron, you've got to go down. It all over the school!!"  
  
"What's up?" asked Dean, half asleep.  
  
"The sky" answered Seam, pressing his head to the pillow.  
  
The boys giggled. The girls gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" said Lavender, though it was obvious they didn't "Malfoy woke up last night."  
  
"WHAT?"Ron sat up in his bed "Who.?"  
  
"Nobody knows" explained Parvati "She disappeared before she was seen. Come on!!! get up!!!" and they left the room, gossiping excited.  
  
The room fell into silence. A few seconds later, it was broken by a yawn.  
  
"Ouahhhhh" Seamus mouth opened "Wonder who did it."  
  
"I bet it was a first or second year" said Ron disdainfully "that escaped her house at night only to get close to that snobby ferret."  
  
"So it was a slytherin" said Dean, laughing "only a girl from that house would do that willingly."  
  
"Not true. Malfoy is a git but a very hot one" protested Seamus.  
  
"Yeah, well. You're going out with Zabini so, obviously there's something wrong with you" said Ron, making fun of him.  
  
"What do you think, Harry?" asked Neville, trying to put on his sock.  
  
PAM! Bathroom's door slammed. The boys looked at each other, surprised. Silence again.  
  
"Harry?" asked Ron, very carefully some time after "Are you okay?"  
  
"brbrmbjdggg..Headache" mumbled Harry from inside the bathroom "Go away!"  
  
All of them shrugged and with a last "I'll wait you in the common room!" from Ron, they left.*******************************************************  
  
Harry heard them leave the room and sighed, relieved. He turned on the shower, undressed and got under the hot water. And he reflected on last night.  
  
Last night he had kissed a boy and a slytherin at that. And worse: It had been none other than Draco Malfoy. And even worse: he had woken him up. What THAT said about him was something he didn't want to think about.  
  
Lets see. Malfoy didn't know who did it, but knowing Malfoy he wouldn't stop until he found out.  
  
Had he been seen? Ron knew he had gone out but knowing Ron he wouldn't ever think Malfoy's prince was him. It was too surrealistic.  
  
He leaned against the wall. He wasn't feeling all right. His head was spinning and he felt hot. The water poured over him, making his skin glow. He looked himself at the mirror, distractedly, and saw that he had bright rosy cheeks.  
  
Great. Now he resembled a doll. A doll that had kissed Malfoy.  
  
Argh!!! he was obsessed. He sighed and got dressed. And he climbed down, promising himself that, at the very mention of him wandering the halls at night, he would faint or break a leg to end at the Hospital Wing.  
  
But he wondered if he would have to mock it or it would be natural.**************************************************************+  
  
"Vanilla smell?" repeated Pansy. Draco nodded.  
  
"I don't know about anyone that smells of vanilla" said Blaise, thoughtful "But I know it's very common in muggle-borns. They think it's fashionable."  
  
Draco hit his head with the tabl "Great. A mudblood."  
  
"Ohhhhh!!! I hope it isn't Granger" said Pansy, very worried.  
  
"We'll talk later" whispered Blaise to Draco.*****************************************************************  
  
When Harry arrived at the common room he felt he had entered a sensationalistic show.  
  
Parvati and Lavender seemed to be in their element. Surprisingly, Hermione was debating passionately. Colin was talking enthusiastically about doing Malfoy an interview for Hogwarts' Mirror, the school's paper. Incredibly, Neville was directing the debate.  
  
"Harry!" Ron escaped from the Gossipers Company and walked to him "How are you?"  
  
Harry shrugged "I didn't know Nev was into gossip" he said, pointing a finger at the fat boy.  
  
"Oh, God!" groaned Ron "He's the worst of them all!!! And that's saying something!!"  
  
"Have they.reached a conclusion?" asked Harry, irresolute.  
  
"A great amount of rubbish" said Ron, disgusted "But apart from that, nothing. If only they knew who was it and that it was someone horrible." he sighed "If you want details, ask Colin. I thinks he knows the colour of Malfoy's boxers."  
  
At that very moment, Ginny Weasley run into the room, shouting:  
  
"Come down, to the Great Hall!!!! Malfoy's going to come down any minute!!!!"  
  
In less than two seconds, Harry and Ron were the only ones in the room. Ron looked at Harry:  
  
"I think lots of people are in need of a life."*******************************************************************  
  
The gryffindors came down to the great Hall. Harry couldn't stop thinking about the last night and his headache was increasing.  
  
When they entered, they saw that the sensationalistic group had multiplied. They were going to their House Table when they were intercepted by Lupin.  
  
"Harry!! You didn't come last night!!" he recriminated the boy. Harry went red.  
  
"Ummm.yes, professor, I arrived.an hour earlier" his face went even more red with embarrassment, remembering what he had heard. The professor went red too.  
  
"Oh..I see. Emmm...I'm sorry" he seemed wordless "I want to talk to you now more than ever, Harry. Will you come tonight?" seeing Harry's discomfort he added "I promise you this time you won't hear.umm.anything."  
  
"It's not that. Could it be at noon?" *New commitment: don't walk around the school a night, EVER. You don't know what awaits you*.  
  
"Of course" said the man, surprised "Seven o'clock at my office?"  
  
Harry nodded and the golden-haired man went back to the Teacher's table. The boys sat in their table and started to eat. Well, Ron did.  
  
"Wad wash all tha'?" he asked with his mouth full.  
  
"Nothing.nothing. Lupin's business" Ron shrugged. Hermione sat beside him, with her face red in satisfaction.  
  
"Ha! I knew it wasn't Padma Patil!!! And everyone thought it was her" the girl started to eat. And she looked at Harry's lack of doing so "Don't you eat?"  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"He's been like this since we woke up"said Ron.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" she asked, worriedly. Harry nodded. She shrugged and continued having breakfast "Who do you think did it?"  
  
"One of the younger girls" said Ron, eating fried eggs. But Hermione denied it.  
  
"I don't think so. That girl was able to hide and not be seen. She was almost caught by Filch(or so it's said).But she vanished. It's almost like she had an invisibility cloak like yours, Harry." *Oh, wonderful Hermione,10 points to Gryffindor* "But I think It is Sandra Lake. That ravenclaw" she said, seeing Ron's confused face "She's a Chaser. She's always looking at Malfoy in a very interested way. And she's a seventh year and has an athletic body, so she should have been able to do it" *Oh, I'm sorry, Mione, it's me*.  
  
"An' why hazn't she zaid anythin'?" asked Ron, again. Hermione shrugged. At that moment everybody went quite and the doors opened.  
  
Draco Malfoy and friends walked in. Pansy looked very pleased with all the attention-Blaise looked amused. Malfoy, on the other hand, ignored everything completely and walked straight to the High Table. He had a few words with Dumbledore and then sat at his table.  
  
All over the Great Hall could be heard "He looks better than yesterday. It must be love", "He's way better with his hair like that" and "Do you think he knows who was it?". That one made Harry very anguished. Parvati said to them:  
  
"The truth is that Malfoy is much better like this, isn't he?"  
  
Seamus nodded vigorously. Dean and Nev shrugged. Ron made a disgusted face.  
  
"Harry?" asked the Indian girl.  
  
Harry hit his head with the table "Hermione, you wouldn't have an aspirin, would you?" he whined.****************************************************************  
  
The end of the day found Harry Potter in the common room again, with a passionate debate(thank God, at the other side of the room)about the identity of the saviour.  
  
The whole day had been a nightmare of constant debates and guesses. It had been exhausting. Even the teachers seemed interested in the matter.  
  
Ron and Hermione were talking in a sofa nearby but Harry had the impression that they weren't discussing Malfoy, for their cheeks were pink and they were looking at each other with very bright eyes. Harry was thinking of going to Lupin's office when Seamus sat suddenly beside him, with some other members of the gossipers.  
  
*Ay*, Harry thought.  
  
"Harry, we've been talking with Ron and he told us that you went out last night" said the sandy-haired boy, with a penetrating gaze.  
  
*Double ay*  
  
"And you didn't visit Lupin after all, 'cause you are to meet him this evening. I was up till 23:00 writing a letter to Blaise. What were you doing until that time?" Harry shrank in the sofa. And then.  
  
"Oh, Seam, leave him be" said Parvati.  
  
"Did you see anyone marauding at that time? Any girl with a dreamy look on her face? With a red face?"asked Lav.  
  
"Ah!" said Harry, feeling pestered with questions "you're so morbid!!!"  
  
"Right. But.did you see it?" asked Natalie McDonald, a fourth year.  
  
"No!" seeing everyone's incredulous look he added "I wasn't looking for anything!!! I don't know!"  
  
"But what were you doing?" insisted Seamus.  
  
"Leave it, Seam. They're mortal enemies" the boy who had said this looked at the Irish with a pointed look "We've already talked about this.  
  
"Bye, Harry!!" said Ginny, cheerfully. And they returned to the circle of debate.  
  
Wait, wait. Rewind that. They debated about him and Malfoy? who? God, he didn't even know the name of the boy who had said this!!!  
  
He looked at his watch. It was 18:45.Time to go and see Lupin.*****************************************************************  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Slytherin Common room, very far from the debate. Pansy and other slytherin girls were gathered around a table writing order coupons to buy Vanilla cologne. This had angered Draco.  
  
He had seriously thought of smelling everyone in the school till he found his saviour. But considering he was already called the Ferret, he didn't want to think what would the Weasel say about him if he was seen smelling out people.  
  
But the fact that those bitches were smelling around like that person..was annoying.  
  
Blaise sat with elegance beside him.  
  
"So Draco.start telling. What do we know about your saviour?"  
  
"Well..smells of vanilla.and I would said it's a 'he' rather than a 'she'."  
  
"Why?" asked Blaise with curiosity.  
  
"It's..its something you can know by the way he kissed me. And his arms were masculine" Draco sighed "You know I don't mind, I'm bisexual. But.you know, I probably will never find him" and he sighed again.  
  
Blaise looked at him in silence for a moment and then asked in a very soft voice:  
  
"You're in love, aren't you?"  
  
Draco became quite but he realised that Blaise could be right. Never had any of his lovers stayed inside his mind so much ad not only between his legs.  
  
Not that this one weren't there. He just was there AND inside his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about him.  
  
"I may be."  
  
Blaise clicked his tongue "I don't know, Draco. It doesn't seem like you to fell in love with someone you don't know. It could be anyone, for God's sake! how do you know it's so important? it could be just a crush!!"  
  
"Because I can't stop thinking about him" the blonde looked at the ceiling, but he wasn't seeing it "And because of the way he kissed me."*******************************************************************  
  
Harry stood in front of Lupin's office, thinking seriously of breaking his own leg to avoid entering there.  
  
Just the thought of going inside a room where Snape had done THAT was making him want to scream very loudly that they couldn't oblige him to enter a room that had seen any part of the man's body, besides his head(which was horrible all the same).  
  
But he gathered up his courage and went inside.  
  
Lupin was sitting in front of his desk, writing something(Harry hoped it wasn't a love letter to Snape)and smiled. Harry tried not to touch anything. You could never know what had been on it the last night.  
  
"On time, Harry. I'm writing a letter to Siri. Sit down."  
  
Harry gave a horrified cry that sounded quite ridiculous. Lupin arched an eyebrow. Harry looked sick.  
  
"What's the problem?" said the man, amused "It doesn't bite, nor is it dirty.oh" he finally understood and blushed "Don't worry. You.you can sit."  
  
Reticent, Harry sat down. He looked at Remus, who was smiling again.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
Harry denied "Coffee. Very ,very strong."  
  
"Bad day?" asked the professor pouring it in a cup.  
  
"You could say so" grumbled the boy, accepting it. They stayed in silence for a while.  
  
"So now you know about Severus and I" Harry shuddered at the thought. Seeing this, Remus asked, worriedly "Are you an homophobic, Harry?"  
  
"What?" said Harry, astounded "No, no!!! that's not it!!!"  
  
"Then.what's the problem?" asked Lupn, kindly.  
  
"Well.you know. The fact that it's Snape and all. Ugh, Snape" Harry, who had begun writing something on a sheet of paper out of nervousness, looked at Lupin embarrassed "I'm sorry, professor. It's just."  
  
"I understand, Harry. You've never had a good relationship with Severus. But." the werewolf drank some tea "He's a good man, Harry, and he makes me happy."  
  
"As long as he makes you happy.it's just that.I don't want to know anything apart from that he makes you happy" said the boy, very embarrassed.  
  
"I don't want to think about what Sirius' reaction will be. He hates Severus even more than you" Lupin sighed "That's the reason I'm writing him" he looked at Harry "To tell you the truth, Harry.I'm not pleased with the way you have learned about us. We had been talking about telling you and Draco ourselves."  
  
Harry looked up, very pale "D-Draco? Mal-Malfoy? what does he have to do with this? We don't like each other!!! We.we HATE each other!!! He's."  
  
"He's Severus' godson" told him Lupin, calmly.  
  
"Ah" Harry was ashamed to have lost it "I'm sorry" He looked at his watch "I should go back. It's.it's late."  
  
Lupin stood up "A pleasure, Harry. And remember: people are not what they say they are. Don't trust the image people show the world about themselves, for it may only be a mask. Judge knowing everything and by yourself."  
  
"What?" asked Harry, confused.  
  
"You'll know" told him the man. And he saw him leaving the room and going back to the tower. Lupin looked amused. Then he went back to the desk and took the paper Harry had been writing on. And he smiled.  
  
Draco angel  
  
He had to tell Severus. He could almost see the man's furious face, cursing the whole Potter family.  
  
It was going to be SO MUCH FUN!!!  
  
A.N: so here's chapter 5!!!I'm not pleased with the way this translation turned out. I'm sorry!!! well, next chapter can be a bit late, as I'm actually writing the last chapter of this fic in Spanish. enjoy and take care!!!!  
  
AND REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Vanilla smell

Author's note: I'm so sorry!!! I've not updated for ages!!! Sorry! I've been having an exam per day in the last two weeks. It'll never happen again!!  
  
The Spanish version of this fic is almost over.9 chapters and 118 reviews!!! come on!!! you have to surpass them!!! Answers to the reviews:  
  
EMELINE: Draco will know.in the next chapter!!! but don't worry, in this one someone learns about Harry's secret.and it's not who you think(I hope!)kisses..  
  
MADKORNFAN: here's more!!!  
  
SOLITARY CROSS: I ended there.a cliffhanger(though I didn't pretend that!).Hope you like it!!!  
  
SLYTHERIN COOL: so you think it's a cliffhanger as well? I didn't think so!!  
  
ZEYNEL: everything you ask is in this chapter.except the part where Draco knows it was Harry..that will come, in time.As for the SB/SS.I find it fantastic, in a twisted way.but Siri will have a bit of something with someone.in the future.*grins*  
  
AVAPOUHI: of course it was him(they are the best pairing ever).Find out here!!  
  
WHO: more for you!!!  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY  
  
Vanilla smell  
  
The following morning, Snape entered the Great Hall looking worse than ever(even if his appearance was always somewhat horrible).he had dark rings under his eyes and he couldn't speak properly. If a random slytherin was asked, he or she would tell about horrible curses and an abuse of the word in the dungeons very late last night.  
  
For some reason, Snape's new harsh voice creeped Harry even more than the usual one. But Ron found it really funny, 'cause he said Snape sounded nasal. And if you thought about it, a Snape with nasal voice was hilarious.  
  
The poor professor had a bad day. During breakfast, professor Lupin received a howler that, apart from utterly embarrass the Potions professor, said something about the golden-eyed werewolf bringing shame to the Marauders. However, the message was lost between the general laughter, the blush on the professors face and the horrified squeal of Draco Malfoy, who everyone had forgot about-he didn't know.  
  
The Potions professor spent the day giving detentions, ending spectacularly with two of them for the Head boy and Girl; but even the slytherins admitted that it had been worth it, and the list of people who looked upon Sirius Black as a god or as God(AN: I'm on that one ^-^)lengthened. Not only he had achieved that there wasn't DADA class that day but also what not even the Weasley Twins had achieved: make Snape blush.******************************************************************  
  
The days went on. Typical things of a High School full of hormonal teen happened: Padma Patil and Justin Finch-Fletchley played the lead in a scandal during a round of tequila at the three Broomsticks a Friday night; Snape and Lupin continued their relationship, not hiding it anymore(what was the point, anyway ); the slytherin girls were dripping in vanilla cologne, from head to toe, so it was dreadful to get near one of them in less than 10 feet. So, after a week of making a fool of themselves (pointlessly, for the other Houses)they quit it.  
  
A week and a half after the kiss took place Seamus and Zabini's break-up. It was a very eventful break-up, during which Zabini told Seam he had only been a quick shag and ;and Seam threw a Shepperd's Pie at his face, thus starting a fantastic food fight that ended in disaster when Snape entered the Great Hall and slipped over pumpkin juice. Everybody was given detention and it was double for Ron, 'cause he couldn't stop laughing, even when it was given to him.  
  
And it was precisely two weeks after day K(of Kiss, obviously)when trouble knocked the door.***************************************************************  
  
Pansy Parkinson was walking around the school. She was wondering what kind of makeup remover would clean better garminia make up(pure philosophy) when Potter and Weasley rounded the corner, dressed in quidditch robes. Pansy put on immediately a mask of disdain and decided to ignore them. As she walked pass them, her own nose discovered something very peculiar and known. She turned scornful:  
  
"Really, Potter.I thought you could sink no lower. What have you bought vanilla cologne for? Do you think he'll notice you? Acknowledge your existence?" She gave a very unpleasant smile, marvelling at her won skills to be hateful.  
  
Potter looked at her, confused "Ermmmm.what?"  
  
"Look, Potter, stop being an idiot, we were the first ones to do it, thinking he would fall for us."  
  
Weasley looked impatient. "Look, Parkinson, if you're unable to make any sense, go annoy the other snakes. We have quidditch practise."  
  
"You too, Weasley? I didn't expect it from you" Pansy looked at him, cruelly "Perhaps you decided to change preference seeing the attention that Mudblood Granger pays to you."  
  
"You filthy bitch!", shouted Ron, but didn't hit her or anything.  
  
Now it was Potter who looked exasperated:  
  
"Look, Pansy, I don't know what you expect from all this but we're in a hurry. Go away. I've had this cologne way before you mad bitches began wearing it. And just so you know, in the bottle is written ". And he turned on his heels "Come on, Ron."  
  
Pansy froze. No. It couldn't be.  
  
She stretched out her arm and grabbed his. "Are you saying that you've had that cologne since before this month?" she squeaked "before the potion's accident?"  
  
Potter looked a bit nervous now "Since before the beginning of the year. It was a birthday gift from Dean Thomas."  
  
Impossible.  
  
She made her grip on his arm stronger and started to drag him along the corridor, in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing, Parkinson? I have quidditch practise!"  
  
But Pansy ignored him "you've to come with me, Potter. We have to talk."  
  
"What?!" shouted Weasley, indignantly "You come here insulting our friend and."  
  
"I'll return him to you later, Weasley!" she shouted from afar. And she dragged Potter to a deserted classroom.  
  
*Is it possible.?* she wondered, looking at the boy's face.  
  
"Go inside, Potter. We have to talk" she repeated. The boy arched an eyebrow. Pansy understood and gave an exasperated sigh "No, Potter, I'm not going to rape you. Sorry. You're not my type."  
  
Potter shrugged and entered the classroom. Pansy followed him inside. She locked the door with a Lock Spell and a Silencing Charm, thinking that that had a very long conversation ahead.*****************************************************************  
  
Harry sat down on a table inside the classroom, and looked to the crazy slytherin girl that had dragged him all the way there. The girl looked very upset and he wondered if he would be able to avoid the slytherin's usually evasive way of speaking.  
  
The girl approached him "Where were you and what did you do the night that Draco woke up?"  
  
Guess so.  
  
Harry tried not to blush and failed terribly. "I was in my bed, sleeping."  
  
"Sure" The girl's penetrating gaze was making him nervous. "It must have been really disturbing that Finnigan wasn't there but with us in Slytherin."  
  
Harry's eye twitched "Yeah. Imagine.in your House. It was horrible. Shocking, too. After all, he's my friend."  
  
"Specially if Finnigan WAS in Gryffindor, writing a letter to Blaise."  
  
Harry paled. The colour change made him look like a traffic-light. "Oh, right. Sorry. Mixed up nights. Yeah, that's right. I remember him writing a letter to Zabini. But I didn't see him finish it. I went to bed before that."  
  
"Ummm.." The girl looked thoughtful. "Well, if you saw and heard him you should be able to tell me something about that letter."  
  
Harry took a deep breath, trying to recall what little Seam had told them about it. "Well.it started with something like:.and then it said something about Potions class.and something about dinner.and it ended with:I hope you don't moult before I touch those scales of yours again. or something as horrible."  
  
"Didn't you say that you went to bed before the end?". Triumph was clear in her black eyes.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say.*********************************************  
  
The slytherin girl walked around the classroom with a frown on her face. On one hand she ought to say it and utterly humiliate Potter and ruin his reputation(like all good slytherins do).But on the other.  
  
"Say, Potter: why did you kiss Draco?"  
  
The green-eyed boy was horrified . He wasn't expecting something that.un- slytherin. "W-what? W-what are y-you t-t-talking about, P-Pansy? I didn't."  
  
"Sure, Potter. It's out, now. You've given away yourself. I want the truth."  
  
"I don't think."  
  
"Answer me, Potter! I already know you don't think!! You're the one wasting your time, not me!! And you won't go till I know what happened, you can be sure of that"  
  
The gryffindor looked thoughtful.  
  
"I.I don't know" he finally said "I entered the Hall and the moonlight made him look like." he faltered.  
  
"Like what, Potter?" asked the girl, enjoying every bit of his uneasiness.  
  
"No.nothing" answered the boy, incredibly embarrassed.  
  
"Like what? Answer me, Potter. Like what? What? What did he look like? Tell me!!!"  
  
"All right!!" shouted the boy "An angel, ok?". He blushed deeper, if that was possible "A fucking angel. Are you happy now?"  
  
The girl evaluated him. Harry grew more and more uncomfortable 'cause it seemed she was checking him out. Then she smiled. A real smile, of real pleasure.  
  
"Very much"************************************************************  
  
The gryffindor tried unsuccessfully to make his cheeks go back to their natural colour. After a while of looking at the other in silence, the girl sighed.  
  
"Look, Potter. I'm going to help you but only for Draco's own good." She caressed her hair, distractedly. "Contrary to popular belief, apart from liking him he's my friend and I love him for that. But contrary to popular belief, he hasn't got a clue about what love is. Sex, yeah. But love.he wouldn't recognize it if it danced around him with a pack of crazy naked Dumbledores." The boy looked nauseated "He needs as much help as you. Perhaps more, as he's a complete and utter moron." Harry blinked "we must start by making him acknowledge your existence."  
  
"Soooo..what are you going to help me with?"  
  
The blonde girl looked at him as if he were retarded. Which he probably was. "Isn't it obvious? To make him proclaim his undying love for you."  
  
Harry became horrified, which seemed to happen a lot, recently. "What?! No way!! What do you think? That I like Malfoy? Are you MAD?!! Hell no!!!"  
  
"Kisses don't lie, Potter" she said, calmly.  
  
"I've heard enough" said the quidditch player, annoyed "I'm leaving. I'm powerful enough to break your spell."  
  
The girl knew this was probably true and said quickly:  
  
"So it doesn't matter that since that night he dreams every night with his unknown saviour, kissing him. That he knows it's male and doesn't mind. That he misses your smell."  
  
The gryffindor looked flabbergasted "Malfoy knows my smell?" he said, unbelieving.  
  
"Why do you think we slytherin girls were all smelling of vanilla, Potter? Draco told us and we thought he would fall for one of us if we smelt like that. But soon it was clear that he really cared for that person and we backed away." Seeing Harry's incredulous gaze she added "Contrary to popular belief we slytherins are not rubbish" she said, sarcastically "not to those who are on our side. The problem is that no one is on our side except other slytherins. Do you understand?" Harry nodded. The girl sighed. "As you can see, people in the light side are as inclined to prejudge as those on the dark."  
  
"Not for Dumbledore" said Harry, defending the old man "He believes no one is evil until he or she proved it."  
  
"Typical gryffindor trust. Only a gryffindor could be that trustful" chuckled Pansy, without malice. However, Harry looked offended. "And that trustworthy" she added, smiling at him. The boy's face lit up.  
  
*Wow, he isn't bad looking when he smiles. Who would have thought.?*  
  
"You know what, pansy? You're pretty" he said it with such surprise that instead of being offended pansy was amused.  
  
"Thanks for early realisation, Potter". Both of them grinned at the other.  
  
"Don't you get tired of being.ummm.unfriendly?" asked Harry, truly curious.  
  
Pansy sighed and for a moment she seemed much more mature than him "God..it's so difficult sometimes." then she changed her face to a mask of hardness. " We are changing the subject. The thing is that I'll try to make you enter his world as something more that wonder boy"  
  
"How?" asked Harry, resigned to follow her lead.  
  
"Like this" said the girl, taking his hand "From now on we're official friends, Potter" Harry laughed and shook her hand.  
  
They went out after breaking the spells. They were about to part ways when Harry turned to look at her.  
  
"Pansy.you've done something noble for Draco..that's very gryffindor-ish, be careful." He joked, softly.  
  
She laughed softly as well "Ay, Potter!! Stop being so trustful, that's bad at war time" she looked up at him and decided to do it. So what? She had already broken that day every single rule of the . What did it matter to do EVEN a good did(like bright up someone's day)? "A Malfoy in love is not something you see everyday."  
  
And she left, smiling at the surprised look on the boy's face. She was feeling horribly good, and that in itself was unnerving. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to do that more often. In secret, of course. She had a reputation to maintain.  
  
The boy was left alone in the deserted corridor. The surprise turned little by little into a goofy grin.  
  
She had brighten up his day.  
  
AN: I've fixed the - for " in every chapter!!! Next chapter: Draco learns the identity of his saviour!!!  
  
REVIEWS, please!!!! 


	7. Mister Vanilla

Author's note: read OotP!!! wow!!! It was amazing!!! I can't wait to have it in Spanish.loved Tonks the most, though Kingsley is dead sexy *_*  
  
Now, with reviews.  
  
SOLITARY CROSS: glad you like it.well, I think Pansy is pretty OOC, specially after book five.but glad just the same.  
  
QUAZIMODO: Draco discovers now.hope it's up to your expectations.like my Pansy too, can't say the same about Hers.  
  
SLYTHERIN-COOL: thanks.here it is.  
  
LOVELYNORI: thank you!!!  
  
ETH: He discovers now.  
  
MELOVINGHARRYPOTTER: thanks! hope you like it.  
  
Y4:thanks!^_^Here you are.  
  
SILVER DRAGONRIDER: cool name!!! cool review too ^_^. Thanks about the story. Loved the "Hilariously crazy at times.".I thought that too!!! I cried too, but it was worse in my case coz I have two friends with me who had told me not to tell them anything and when they saw me crying started to ask questions.it drove me crazy!!  
  
SELA: I get your meaning.it's difficult to write but now that it has sinked(I know this isn't correct but I don't remember and I'm too lazy to look it up)in, It also has so much information and characters to write about.I'm gonna write a marauders fic with all the new information.don't know if I'll be able to translate it into English, though, I'll try.I also think about how could she have ended it so I would be happy, and yes, I think it's the best one so far.  
  
PEEVES: thanks Peeves!!! I hope you're not as mischievous as the real Peeves(even though I think he's great now because of book five.)  
  
FELION: I'll answer you mail when I can, maybe tomorrow or the day after that. I'm so busy right now with English lessons.  
  
AURORATHEANIMENUT: funny name.I have a flag like yours:-p  
  
NAYNIMIC: here you are.thanks for the comment about the story, I INTEND to finish this.but it could take a while.  
  
SAMI_AME:I didn't say it because of the horror and dark stuff!! I said it because they aren't going to like it as much as older teens.I have even read about people that don't understand why Harry seeks trouble, is that angry and snaps at everyone.and if some teenagers can't understand it, imagine younger children.anyway, of course I'll finish this and it's also one of my favourite couples!!  
  
ME: I don't like Luna that much..BUT TONKS RULES!!! she's so cool.She would be good with Bill(and NOT Lupin, as people seem to think).  
  
SYNTHETIC DARKNESS: thanks(*grins so widely that her face falls apart and dies)  
  
ANGEL: now.:-pppppp  
  
DRACOLUVAH: girlchild answers: cause I was trying to let book five sink in.here is the next one.  
  
PIXYFAIRY120:I know.it surprised me, cause she's risking that children won't like to read them anymore.but it was SO cool.  
  
That's about it. Here's next chapter. The title was given to me as a gift from a Spanish author, who wrote it in a review and it inspired me to write this.  
  
SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY  
  
Mister Vanilla.  
  
The next week was really odd for Draco Malfoy. And the oddness began with his friends.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle, for what had to be the first time in their lives, were too entertained with each other to care about him. Millicent was writing a book called "Boxing Beaters" and she basically ignored him except when she sought advice. Blaise was acting very odd. He had been disappearing all the week and when Draco asked him what was going on he said things like "You're not my fucking mother", "go away and get lost" and even "If you don't leave me alone I'll call Pansy". What a git.  
  
Pansy was a hopeless case. She had started to do stupid things on Monday proclaiming from the rooftops that Harry potter was her new friend and that he was fantastic. And now Draco had potter 24 hours a day: "Harry says.", "like Harry would say.", "Harry thinks.".Draco almost pitied the gryffindor.  
  
Almost.  
  
Potter was also acting very funny. Since the beginning of the week, the dark-haired boy had been avoiding him and he didn't insult him anymore. The blonde almost missed him.  
  
Almost.  
  
The Weaselette went into a fit of giggles when Draco and his friends went out of Transfiguration on Tuesday. And Longbottom looked at him with a very thoughtful expression. Unnerving.  
  
And even more. His father had finally learnt about the kiss and he had written him to urge him to find his saviour, proclaiming that he would arrive the school by the end of the week.***************************************************************  
  
Thursday found the slytherins in the common room, together. It was a first in a long time and Draco, though he would never admit it, had missed it a lot.  
  
Like always, it was Pansy the first to speak:  
  
"You know what?" she said in a shrilly voice "Dark eyes turn me on."  
  
The others looked at her as if she showed a pink elephant tattoo. Millicent cleared her throat:  
  
"We are happy for you, Pansy."  
  
"No, really" she said, checking her nail polish "Yesterday I realized that Boot, that ravenclaw freaky, has deep black eyes that turned me on like you couldn't imagine."  
  
Blaise laughed.  
  
"We already know it, don't we, Dray?" he said, looking to the blonde. Both were sitting together on the sofa.  
  
Draco smirked "Boot was fantastic. What about Finnigan?"  
  
Blaise smirked too "He was fantastic for what I wanted him."  
  
Silence.  
  
"You were wrong in leaving him, you know" Pansy said, still looking at her nails with great concern "It seems he likes it rough."  
  
"You have no idea", said the black-haired boy with a sadistic smile.  
  
"Well, Finnigan has got bright eyes. Do you like them that way, Blaisie?" Pansy asked with a honeyed voice that would have made them realise trouble was near.  
  
Blaise frowned "Yes, I do. Blue, the best ones"  
  
"I like them dark eyes and haired, like Pansy" Millicent said "Like Ballycastle Bats' beater Edgar Dofine".  
  
"What do you think, Drakie?" pansy said with the same honeyed voice; but if Draco hadn't been in the clouds, he would have noticed her cunning look.  
  
"Dark-haired" Draco said, distractedly "with bright eyes. Blue's okay, but green are intriguing and turn me on".  
  
Silence. Assimilating information given.  
  
Pansy's eyes were sparkling. Millicent was frowning thoughtfully.  
  
"That does ring a bell, doesn't it?" Goyle said, confused.  
  
Blaise grinned, sensually "Are you making advances at me?"  
  
Draco looked at him, questioningly. Then, he realised what he had said. "Among other things" he said, suggestively, sitting almost on top of the boy with green grass eyes.  
  
Blaise tensed, without realising it. Draco frowned:  
  
"Well, if you don't want it, don't tempt" he said, standing up.  
  
Blaise looked up, paralysed "No, Draco, it's."  
  
The blonde silenced him with an icy gaze and retired to his bedroom, quietly and with elegance(of course).  
  
Blaise hid his face behind his hands, in a desperate gesture. When the blonde had gone, upon the group of friends fell an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"You're a frigid, Blaise" Millicent said, taunting him.  
  
Blaise stood up and left the room, quite violently. And all of them looked at Pansy. Because, even if there was tension in the air, she was smiling.****************************************************************  
  
The next day, the problems began.  
  
Blaise was disappeared since dawn. He didn't go to class and didn't eat, or at least not in the Great Hall. The slytherins were worried and Draco was in a really bad mood.  
  
After lunch, pansy decided it was a good time to fly from this atmosphere and go looking for Harry to tell him all about the last day. She walked along a deserted corridor, cause she had been taking a walk, deciding the next step to take. She turned the corner and almost crashed the floor, but was stabilized by two strong arms.  
  
She looked up to her saviour. A pair of deep dark-brown eyes with really long eyelashes stared back at her, and she gasped. She felt her blush coming up, and saw his too.  
  
Pansy knew she was a pretty girl. So it had been very surprising Draco's reticence to snog her. But pansy had reached the conclusion that he wasn't bisexual, he was as gay as one could be. Blaise was bisexual. Draco was another case.  
  
The young man(for that was what he was) that was holding her was very handsome. He had short, brown hair, soft features and was well-built. VERY well-built, she could feel it.  
  
"Eh.erh.are.are you ok?" the boy said. She could tell his nervousness(AN: anyone could) and was relieved for it, at least she wasn't the only one feeling it.  
  
"Ye-yeah" she said "Thanks, by the way" she blushed even more "If you hadn't taken hold of me, I would have fallen"  
  
"Don't mention it" he said, smiling at her. *Oh, my god. If he had smiled at me like that, I wouldn't have minded if he had dropped me* she thought, at the point of drooling.  
  
"Your're.you're hot" he said. And his eyes almost popped out of his head at the way that had sounded "Not in that way!!" he said, even if Pansy had said nothing "I was saying that you FEEL hot when touched.Oh, damn it" he said, desperately.  
  
"I know" she said, like nothing had happened "I had been taking a walk" she felt her face hot.  
  
"I."  
  
They heard footsteps. Going that way. Then they realised that Pansy was still in his embrace and they disentangled quickly. If Pansy had thought it impossible to blush even more, that was the living proof that it was not.  
  
The boy passed his hand through his hair "I was thinking.maybe.you want to come with me next Hogsmeade week-end? I-I think it's tomorrow" he said, stuttering.  
  
Pansy felt as though her head would explode for the blush "I'll love to. I."  
  
"PANSYYYYYYY!!!"  
  
The scream broke their eardrums and half the school's. Natasha Higgs, a fourth year slytherin, appeared at the other end of the corridor, looking hyper.  
  
"Come, pansy!! My cousin Terence sent me some photos of Snape and Lupin getting at it, you've got to come!!! it's fantastic!!!" and she grabbed her arm and dragged her far away.  
  
The last she saw of the corridor was a handsome boy with a surprised look on his deep "turn-me-on" eyes.  
  
That was why Pansy Parkinson completely forgot to tell Harry Potter what Draco had said the last night. And that was how she DID IT.********************************************************************  
  
Ron was dressing up with his face violently red, while the gryffindors teased him about his date with Hermione that afternoon.  
  
"Oh, Ron, you did it!!"  
  
"I can't believe it!!"  
  
"My Ronniekins is growing up!!" Dean said, with mock tenderness. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Wow, man, that was one hell of a declaration!!" Neville said, impressed.  
  
It hadn't been that great. Hermione had been reading in the common room with her new earmuffs to block all sound. Ron, prompted by his friends, had declared his undying love for her in a way that, two weeks before or in another situation, would have seemed to him horribly sweet. All the girls had sighed, dreamily, and Hermione had taken off one of the earmuff and said: "What?". Harry and Seamus had gone into a fit of giggles and Ron could only do one thing: kiss her. Hermione had been really surprised and said "I love you too, Ron", not knowing why many people, specially the boys, were rolling on the floor from laughter.  
  
And now, Ron was dressing up to take her to Hogsmeade. It was Saturday and the grounds were sunny and warm. Seamus had chosen what he was going to wear. At first, he had refused to wear THAT but the Irish boy got his way: Ron was wearing blue tight and flashy jeans, that Dean said were only to make Seamus happy. Neville was doing his hair when he hit incidentally the red-head's bottle of cologne and it crashed the floor.  
  
"Shit!" said Nev "I'm sorry!"  
  
"Don't worry about it" said Ron "you fix this" he said pointing to his hair "and I forgive you for that" he ended, pointing to the floor. He turned to Harry. "Can I use your cologne?"  
  
"Sure" answered Harry without thinking, handing him the bottle.  
  
"Done" said Nev. "It wasn't that difficult, Harry's is the challenge".  
  
"HOW CUTE!!!" Seamus said in a voice that reminded Harry of Pansy. They all laughed and accompanied him to the door.  
  
In the landing of the stairs, Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ron? Good luck, mate". Ron smiled. He was nervous but eager.  
  
Downstairs they saw Hermione already waiting, smart and very pretty. All the boys jaws touched the ground. Ron walked to her, both bright red because of everyone staring. They smiled at each other and went out the portrait.  
  
Harry noticed the way girls kept looking at Ron, and he admitted to himself that his friend was very handsome indeed. The last thing the love-birds heard before getting out of Gryffindor Tower was:  
  
"Ron, don't do anything I wouldn't do!!" said Seam, which didn't reduce in the slightless the list of things Ron could do.********************************************************************  
  
Draco Malfoy was walking down a corridor after a morning practise. He was heading for his room when Weasley and Granger turned the corner, hand in hand. Disgusting.  
  
Well. the mudblood was acceptable and Weasley.Weasley was HOT.  
  
O, God. Weasley was hot. There you go. He had admitted it. Who was next, Potter?  
  
With his classic sneer, he tried to pass them without so much of a glance, and a peculiar smell reached his nose.  
  
He turned around, goggling. No. No. Impossible.  
  
He approached them. Both realised it, because they turned around. Weasley took a step closer, with a disgusted look on his face. Oh, my God. It WAS him.  
  
"Malfoy, what do you think you're.?"  
  
He didn't finish the sentence. Draco, with his eyes popping, grabbed him by the collar and hurled him against the wall.  
  
"What is that, Weasley?? WHAT IS THAT?" he asked, out of control.  
  
"W.w-what?" stuttered Ron, horrified.  
  
"THAT SMELL!!" roared Draco "That fucking smell you have".  
  
Ron smelt himself "It's.it's just vanilla" he croaked.  
  
"I KNOW THAT!!" yelled the slytherin "I mean where did you get it??? Well????!!!"  
  
"Malfoy, what.'" said Hermione, disconcerted.  
  
"ANSWER ME!!!" said Draco, hysterically.  
  
"I-I-It's from.it's Harry's" said Ron in a girly voice.  
  
Out of surprise at these news, Draco let go of him "Potter" he said, unbelieving "It was Potter all along and I didn't realised" he said with an odd voice, eyes still round like bludgers.  
  
Ron, lying on the floor was looking at him as if he had gone mad "Malfoy.you ok?"  
  
"Potter. And vanilla." And he touched his lips. And Hermione put two and two together like only she could. And her eyes popped out also.  
  
"Ah!" she yelled, surprised "Ron!! We have to go back to the tower!!! Now!!"  
  
"Wh-why? OUCH!" he yelled. Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him all the way back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Draco was frozen on the spot, shocked. His father had urged him to find his saviour and now he had done it.  
  
"Potter."  
  
AN: Am I going on the right path? I can't help feeling this is not as good as it used to be. Tell me, please!!  
  
Who's Pansy's mysterious boy? What will happen now with Malfoy? And Harry?  
  
Next chapter..THINKING OF YOU. 


	8. Thinking of you

Author's note: hey, people!!! What's up? Well, here is the next chapter.I'm doing an enormous effort to update so soon so you'd better review!!!  
  
No answers to the reviews today, sorry. Too busy. But I loved your reviews!!! Thanks!!! : -)))))  
  
ATTENTION!!! The song is mine also, so please, tell me what you think about it.  
  
SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY  
  
Thinking of you  
  
Draco saw Weasley and Granger round the corner and get out of sight. But his mine was miles away from that corridor, thinking faster than ever in his life.  
  
*Potter? It was Potter all along?*  
  
He couldn't believe that HARRY POTTER of all people had kissed him. It was surrealistic. That guy was The Boy Who Lived. He didn't go kissing random people at night. Least of all slytherins. And even more least of all Malfoys.  
  
*Hiding in the darkness of the night.*  
  
Everything fit horribly well. The vanilla smell, the fact that he didn't see anyone after the.he was probably wearing his Invisibility Cloak. Only Harry potter would have hidden after kissing him.  
  
And Weasley. But Thank God it wasn't him. Freckles horrified him.  
  
The blonde slytherin stayed on that corridor for 20 minutes, reflecting on what he had just found out. Harry Potter had kissed him. Harry Potter had woken him up.  
  
Suddenly the last week flashed in front of his eyes. And Pansy.  
  
Pansy knew, of course. The Queen of Gossip. And not only she didn't tell him, she had befriended Potter. Pansy had wanted to get them together. Why? Wasn't she supposed to be pinning over him?  
  
He had a headache the size of a chimaera. He went out to the quidditch pitch. To think. There was no one there when there was no match, specially with the rain that was pouring down on his head.  
  
It was raining. But it was no common rain. It was a gentle rain, like a soft curtain of water combined with a shining sun. it wouldn't be long before the rainbow would show.  
  
Wondering how the hell was he thinking about the rainbow when he had just found out that Harry Potter had kissed him, he surrounded the seats.  
  
He looked up and startled. But better make things clear as soon as possible.  
  
*Talking about.*------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------  
  
While Draco was suffering from headache and pondering in the corridor, Harry and Seamus played wizards chess. Calmness could be breathed in the common room, now that the twins had graduated. It was perfect to play a nice chess game, and Harry liked to play sometimes with someone who didn't win always.  
  
Suddenly the portrait opened with so much force that it crashed onto the wall and bounced. And Hermione entered the common room, carrying a Ron with the most confused expression Harry had seen him with in all his life together. The girl's face was contorted in fury, to herself and to the world. Harry vaguely wondered what had gone wrong.  
  
Ignoring the Fat Lady she grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him up.  
  
"Hermione, what's the matter?" asked Harry, frightened. She ignored him also and said to Seamus:  
  
"I'll give him back later" and then she dragged them both upstairs, demonstrating how strong she was. Harry pitied Malfoy, remembering the slap she had given him on third year.  
  
The common room fell silent, everybody looking around. And then, everybody stood up and run upstairs to eavesdrop and know what had happened.  
  
The three of them reached the boys dormitory and closed the door. Hermione pushed them to the bed. Ron fell to the floor and there he stayed. Harry sat down on the bed, as far from Hermione as possible.  
  
The girl looked at him, with a furious gaze, trying to cool down "Well.well."  
  
Then she went to the door, opened it and, without so much of a glace, shouted at the top of her lungs:  
  
"Get out of here, desperate people without a life!!!" A lot of screams of fright could be heard, as well as "Didn't you say we wouldn't be discovered?". Hermione closed the door again and performed a Silencing Charm and a Locking Spell. Just in case.  
  
The room fell again into silence. The girl had cheeks bright pink and the boys cowered.  
  
"Where were you the night Malfoy woke up, Harry?" her voice was accusing.  
  
Harry paled and Ron got even more confuse, if that was possible.  
  
"I-I don't k-know what you're talking ab-bout, Hermione" stuttered the dark- haired gryffindor.  
  
The girls eyes flashed "Oh, yes, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about".  
  
The boy shook his head, incapable of speaking. The red-head scratched his head and said "What does this have to do with him, Mione?"  
  
"Everything!!" shouted the girl. She was really mortified "The night Malfoy woke up, Harry went to see Proffesor Lupin.or so he said, 'cause he finally went the next day. He didn't go to Lupin's office.or at least, not INTO the office. Why? Because he caught Lupin and Snape in the act".  
  
It was Ron's turn to pale "Lupin and Snape?" Just the idea of it seemed to be capable of making him sick.  
  
"How do you know about Snape and Lupin?" demanded Harry.  
  
Hermione blushed. "Well. I helped them to know each other better. Snape let slip his feelings for Lupin the night I served detention with him for giving Parkinson a nice pair of purple bunny ears. He didn't mean to, but from that moment on I knew. It was me who reserved them a table at a very, very good muggle restaurant and I was also the one who set them on a date without the other knowing it. That was the night they started their relationship."  
  
"W.W-WHY?" said Ron, looking horrified at the very thought.  
  
"Because I like Professor Lupin" she said, calmly.("Precisely!! How could you do this to him?" said Ron) "and because.I also like Snape, in a wicked and disturbing way".  
  
Ron goggled at her. Harry seemed about to say something, then decided against it. She turned to him.  
  
"But don't we go talking about other things.Harry caught Lupin and Snape at.well, it, and then he flew away, didn't you? I don't blame you. But you ended in the Great Hall, where Malfoy was. And there was no one there, so it seemed a very good moment to get rid of that kiss, didn't it, Harry? But something happened, something he didn't expect."  
  
"Hang on.Harry kissed Malfoy? But he had got away without it!!" he turned to his friend "Bad luck, mate!! only two hours or so after that he would be awake."  
  
"No, Ron. Don't you see it? It was Harry who woke him up. He kissed him and the most unexpected thing happened" she stopped to give drama to the situation "Malfoy woke up."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Hermione seemed to have got rid of a very heavy burden. Ron was assimilating it. They both turned to the green-eyed boy.  
  
Harry was very pale and didn't say anything. The silence continued to the point that it was unbearable for Ron.  
  
"Come on, Harry!! Say something!! Tell her it's all a lie!! It's impossible" he turned to the girl "How can you believe that my best mate kissed that.that? Cut it out, Mione!! You didn't kiss him, did you?" he said, tuning again to his best friend "Oh, God, you DID it" he said, looking at his face.  
  
Harry bit his lip and walked to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Hermione, worried.  
  
"Out" he managed to say between the tight lump he had in his throat. And breaking the spell and the charm he got out.  
  
The girl and the red-head looked at each other.  
  
"I should have been able to see it before" said Hermione to herself "His disinterest in the one who had kissed Malfoy, the way he avoided him, his recent friendship with Parkinson.for how could he go with her if it weren't for information on that stupid blonde? That cow."  
  
"I'm going to take a shower" said the red-head, who was still traumatised.  
  
"You're not angry, are you?" asked Hermione, worried.  
  
"No. it's just that I can't be smelling of something Malfoy likes". Seeing her still worried he reassured her "Look, don't worry about it. I'm only going to drown a little bit in the shower to escape the fact that my best friend in the world is snogging my worst enemy all over the place. Just a healthy entertainment." He turned around "I won't be available to anyone all day. Nor will be the showers. Ciao" and he entered the bathroom.  
  
Hermione sighed "I don't know how we are going to straighten things out this time."****************************************************************  
  
Draco stared at Potter, wetting under the rain, not moving a muscle. He looked small and utterly miserable. The rain made his shirt stick to his body and that particular shade of blue was.transparent.  
  
*Hey, he has one hell of a body!* thought Draco, truly shocked. Potter always seemed to be little and skinny.  
  
He wasn't even trembling from the wetness. His skin, under the light of the sun, looked golden. Draco hadn't seen skin like that ever. His whole family had white skin just like his(AN: Snow Blonde White (LOL)). He didn't even know there were skins that colour.  
  
Well, he decided, better clarify thing when they're still boiling. And he went out.  
  
"Potter!"  
  
The gryffindor turned around and his eyes popped out. He stood up immediately.  
  
The boys stood face to face. Only then did Draco discover that he was wetting too.  
  
"Potter" he repeated.  
  
"Malfoy"  
  
Another silence.  
  
"You didn't believe seriously I would accept you, did you, Potter?" Draco said, disdainfully "A bespectacled dwarf like yourself with someone like me."  
  
The gryffindor swallowed. Draco decided that, as he had started, he'd better end it.  
  
"Listen, Potter, you're no one. A Malfoy can't be with a Mister Nobody, can he?" he swallowed with difficulty. *Maybe I've caught a cold* he told himself. "We, Malfoys, are important people. The high society. Nobility, if you want. You're poor(compared to us, anyway), half-blood, and a gryffindor dwarf. You haven't got a chance."  
  
"You sound as if you're sorry" muttered Harry.  
  
Draco felt suddenly very angry "This is all your fault!!! You kissed me!!! How could you be so stupid? You have betrayed our enmity, don't give me that rubbish!!!"  
  
The gryffindor bit his lip. The blonde looked at him. His black hair was all wet and it stuck to his face. His skin was still golden, even though he had gone pale. His clothes were completely soaking. And, behind very wet glasses, there was a pair of incredible green emerald eyes. Draco realised that those eyes drove him mad. They were an obsession. The were Potter's most mysterious feature and Malfoys always loved mystery.  
  
He remembered his father's photos.  
  
Always.  
  
Suddenly everything was green.  
  
"TO HELL WITH ALL THIS!!" he shouted with fury and stormed away. He didn't look back.**************************************************************  
  
Draco stayed all day in his bedroom, thinking. He didn't go to eat and stayed alone, pondering everything.  
  
When he had come back from the quidditch pitch, he had punched a second year because he was reciting the rhyme of his own second year "Eyes as green as a fresh prickled toad.". He was looking murderous. Every green reminded him of Potter's eyes. And it was just his luck that Slytherin colour was GREEN.  
  
//It was just my stupid pride  
  
I've never needed to hide  
  
Till I met you//  
  
He had always been very proud and it was being so damn difficult for him to admit he had been enchanted by those eyes. Potter could rot in hell. He just wanted his eyes.  
  
He wondered what was going to happen. How would they react when they saw each other. When they looked at each other. Will they have to hide?  
  
//You have jewels for eyes  
  
and a heart that's worth a fight..  
  
Vanilla smell that changed my hate.  
  
Your lips sealed my fate//  
  
Those eyes.Draco had seen lots of emeralds in his life-they were his mother's favourites-but never the same shade of Potter's eyes. They were always less pure.  
  
But. why did potter have to be so goody-goody? Since he had entered adolescence Draco had imagined himself finding his dream girl and being together forever(AN: I mean, what teenager wouldn't?). but his dream girl was sharp, cruel, sarcastic and clever. A true slytherin.  
  
Why don't we ever fall in love with the people we should?  
  
Hang on.fall in love? Who said anything about love? It was Potter who had fallen in love with him, not the other way around. If Potter had a problem, he solved it on his own.  
  
However.he.he had answered. Even if he had blamed Potter for everything, he had answered to the kiss.  
  
He touched his lips. Yeah, he had answered, and it had been fantastic. Magical.  
  
Why couldn't a random slytherin have Potter's eyes? And his lips? And his smell? And his.  
  
.heart?  
  
/7Will I ever play the part  
  
of the dragon challenging the hero's heart?//  
  
He tried, for a moment, to imagine himself going out with Potter. Nothing came to mind.  
  
//And I know that you're gone  
  
And I know you're the one//  
  
He knew that, even if it existed a tiny, minuscule, and surely unimportant possibility that he DID felt something for Potter, he had lost his chance.  
  
Even if, inside his heart, he knew he was his Chosen One.  
  
That was why slytherins preferred brain to heart. So much for heart's taste in men.*****************************************************************  
  
Harry had stayed in the quidditch pitch, not moving. He felt cold from the rain, but it couldn't compare with the cold he was feeling inside.  
  
Never had Malfoy hurt him this badly. And his insults had been pathetic. But to him, they weren't indifferent.  
  
Damn Malfoy.  
  
//It was just that I'm insecure  
  
You'll just have to find a cure  
  
Maybe if you play the dragon's part  
  
You'll be able to reach my heart?//  
  
Why did he have to be so insecure? Hermione had told him load of times he had a big problem with his non-existent self-confidence. And if he hadn't had that problem, he would have came up with a nasty retort to the slytherin and would have hidden how hurt he was.  
  
Why wouldn't Malfoy play his game? The game of hiding, of not saying, of hiding the things that would be better unknown, and better not having been done.  
  
Malfoy had been braver than him. What a disaster.  
  
*Some gryffindor are you, Harry*  
  
Damn angel.  
  
//Sudden sight, should I fight?  
  
Silver angel from the sky.  
  
Will I ever need to lie?  
  
Will I dare to say you 'hi'?//  
  
The blonde bathed in moonlight came back to his eyes. That vision had blinded him to reality, he had forgot their identities and what was expected from them. He had been unable to fight it.  
  
Would they have to lie? Would the rest of the school know about it? Would he dare to speak to him again?  
  
Harry didn't want to imagine what would Lucius Malfoy do to his son if he learnt about it.  
  
*Great. Now I worry more about him than myself*  
  
Damn moon.  
  
//It was just the spell of the moon  
  
Silver light that set my doom.  
  
Will I ever be  
  
Able to see you beside me?//  
  
He couldn't blame the moon for everything. He couldn't. And the worse had been dealt with. His best friends knew about it. He didn't know about Ron but knowing Mione and the way teenager girls were(take Pansy for example)she would be delighted when the shock had passed.  
  
Thinking about the conversation he would be forced to have with his two best friends made his head ache. Badly.  
  
Would they ever be able to be together?***************************************************************  
  
It was 19:30 and Draco was still in his bedroom, doing nothing but think. Suddenly, the door opened.  
  
"Draco, I think you have my book."it was Goyle. He blinked "what's the matter?"  
  
Draco said nothing. He knew the slytherins. He knew that, behind all those scales they had a heart, even if it was a little one, and they had been worried about him. It was just a matter of time since he'll have all of them in his bedroom.  
  
"Come on, Goyle, what are you doing? Oh, hello, Draco." Millicent Blustrode had just entered the room.  
  
Crabbe wouldn't come, he was in the Hospital Wing with cabbage growing from his navel. Blaise hadn't showed up in all day. But Pansy.  
  
"You wouldn't believe."she looked at Draco "What's the matter?"  
  
There she was. Chik! They worked like a clock.  
  
Draco took a deep breath "It was Potter. Potter woke me up with that kiss".  
  
All of them blinked.  
  
"God, you're still on THAT?" asked Goyle, astonished.  
  
Draco ignored him.  
  
"But of course, dear old Pansy already knew it. How considerate of her not to tell me anything"  
  
Pansy had the decency of looking a bit guilty "I was trying to get you two together. You wouldn't have accepted it"  
  
*True* thought the boy.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. I talked with him this morning. I've told him a few things. I've rejected him".  
  
Everybody sat down, eager to listen. All this seemed like a very traumatizing soap-opera.  
  
"I've rejected Harry potter" he said, unable to believe it himself "The Boy Who Lived. The wizarding world's hero"  
  
"It's not that bad, Draco" said Goyle "I would have done the same"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry" tried Millicent "There are lots of boys with better body than Potter's" Draco moaned, remembering the quidditch pitch "With eyes more beautiful than Potter's" Draco moaned louder "Who fly better than.okay, maybe not that."  
  
"Yeah, it's what you had to do" said Pansy, seeing him depressed "I don't know what I was thinking when I tried to get you two together. You make such a.an awful couple!!" Draco felt a tiny bit better "Who would want to have that horrible hair? And he's so.goody-goody!!!" Draco smiled weakly "And those.those eyes? They're so.so green. He resembles a.frog. With emerald eyes. But a frog just the same" Draco bit his lip "There are hundreds of boys with those.ok, no, there are not" Pansy sighed "god! I'm trying!!"  
  
The door opened. Blaise Zabini entered the room, looking ecstatic. Everybody was surprised.  
  
"I've found my true love!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs "I've solved what happened to me. I'm in love!! Really!!! For the first time in my life!!!" he blinked at the unenthusiastic reaction "What's the matter? What happens?"  
  
All of them looked at each other.  
  
"Well.Draco found out it was Potter the one that woke him up and.he's just rejected him this morning" said Pansy.  
  
"You're an idiot" said Blaise, calmly. Draco's eyes popped out..  
  
"Am I?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"Yes, you are"  
  
"Blaise! We were trying to cheer him up!!" complained Pansy.  
  
"What Draco really needs is to raise that fat arse of his and start working to win him back" Blaise looked at the other slytherins "What happens with you lot? We, slytherins, always want the best. And Potter IS the best!!" he looked at Pansy "Can you sincerely tell me that you don't like him now that you know him better?" Pansy looked at her shoes. No, she couldn't.  
  
"Why would I want to win him back?" asked Draco, defiantly.  
  
"Because you want to be loved!!" Draco was left open-mouthed "That's your problem, Draco!! You want to be loved but neglect it to yourself out of fear of being thought weak!! And you're wrong!! And Potter is the person with the biggest heart that all of us know, that's for sure. He could love anyone, given time. Just let yourself be loved, Draco"  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"What have I done?" said Draco horrified, hiding his face behind his hands.  
  
"Get up, you lazy git!!" commanded Blaise. The blonde stood up as if he had a firecracker under his bottom "Get working!!"  
  
"Yes, sir!!" said Draco, frenetically. He walked to his trunk and began to search through his stuff. He took out a pair of tight leather pants that his Aunt Maquiavela had given him and he swore he would never wear, a silver shirt and a photo. And he entered the bathroom like a lightning.  
  
Everybody looked at Blaise as if he were showing a pair of wings.  
  
"What's up with those counsels, Doctor Cupid?" she joked.  
  
"Oh, that. My new vision of things. I've got everything sorted out!!"  
  
"Yeah, you've entered saying something about your love." remembered Millicent.  
  
"my love!!" said the dark-haired boy, dramatically "I've been going out with a girl for two weeks. At first I thought she would be a pastime, as were Finnigan and the others, but I've realised she's not. I love her!!!"  
  
"Who's she?" asked Pansy, trembling from excitement of imminent gossip.  
  
"Ginny Weasley!!" said the boy, ecstatic.  
  
The bathroom's door opened. Draco came out, looking gorgeous as ever. Well, they couldn't see him properly, as he was moving really fast around the room. Blaise spoke to him:  
  
"Did you hear, Dray? I'm officially going out with Ginny Weasley!!" he said, happily.  
  
"Whatever" said Draco, who had apparently not heard a word of what he had said "Wish me luck!!"  
  
"GOOD LUCK!"  
  
He had just reached the door when he turned around.  
  
"Oh, yes." And he walked to Blaise, took his head in his hand and kissed him deeply and breath-takingly "Thank you!!" and he went out of the room like a hurricane.  
  
Blaise blinked, looking at the door. Then he turned around "What?"  
  
The others were all looking at him.  
  
Pansy cleared her throat "While Draco wins the boy back, you're going to tell us all that about the Weaselette and you."  
  
Blaise sat down and sighed. He began his story.  
  
A.N: wow!! It's long, isn't it? Did you like it?? What about the song? Tell me!!! 


	9. For every hero needs a dragon

Author's note: hi people!!! it's been a while, isn't it? well, I've been on holiday at the beach(oh.Spanish beaches.the best ones in the world). I'm sorry I left this for so long but I've been having so much fun that I can't help but grin like an idiot all the time.By the way.have you noticed how HOT is Johnny Depp??!!!! oh, my god, he's a sexy pirate, more than Orlando Bloom-though I don't know why. Gotta write about the Pirates of the Caribbean when I'm finished with my Spanish story "What's the meaning of this?". Just telling because I'll write it in English. Oh, and I think I'll translate that story too, when I'm finished with this.  
  
So well, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Also there's some NC- 17 stuff, don't like, don't read. You can follow the story without reading it, don't worry. But it's the first lemon-scene of my life and, since I love to read them, I would like to know if I write good ones.  
  
Thank you for all the fantastic reviews.I can't answer them coz then I would never post this.but thank you!!!! Oh, just so you know, I'm going on a cruise in a week, if I get enough reviews by then I may post another chapter before leaving.it's up to you!!!!  
  
Enjoy!!! and..A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME!!!  
  
SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY  
  
For every hero needs a dragon  
  
Harry potter had been out in the Quidditch pitch all day. He had been crying but mostly he had been cursing himself.  
  
Did he REALLY think that there could be something between them? What an idiot he had been!!  
  
He checked the time. Almost midnight!!! It was so late, long past curfew and he was still out there!!! maybe Ron and Mione were covering up for him.  
  
He stood up. He was cold even though the night was kind of warm. But the soft rain hadn't dried properly from his clothes and even the slightest breeze made him shiver. He walked back to the castle.  
  
He was feeling somewhat dense, as he had been thinking all day(aN: doesn't that happen to you?). He opened the large doors, not caring one bit if he was discovered.  
  
* My love life is shit* he thought, feeling angry with the world. He headed to the stairs but something made him stop in his tracks.  
  
The door of the Great Hall was open.  
  
Curiosity took the better of him. He looked all around. No one at sight. So he pushed the(also) large doors and entered.  
  
Memories plagued him.  
  
Moonlight bathed the place, giving it the magic and otherworldly look of week ago. His gaze looked up immediately to the place where the altar had been but there was nothing now to be gazed.  
  
"Hello, Harry"  
  
Harry almost fell over from the shock. He turned around and gasped.  
  
Draco Malfoy was standing on the other side of the room, casually leaning against the wall. The moonlight bathed his face quite nicely and his golden hair appeared to be in flames. His silver eyes were bright and a bit mysterious under that equally silver light. His skin was as white as always.  
  
Harry's eyes looked down, examining all his body, open-mouthed. The slytherin was wearing leather trousers than marked his long legs and his nice hips. And he was wearing a silver shirt that matched his eyes whose top buttons he had conveniently forgot to button up.  
  
"I knew you'd come" said the slytherin, getting close "where all of this started" Was it his imagination or was the blonde moving sensually toward him? "and where all will end" It was his imagination.  
  
The boys were standing face to face and green emerald eyes locked with silver. Suddenly Harry felt very angry.  
  
"Malfoy" he said, trying to sound very cold. He did a good job. Malfoy almost flinched.  
  
"Potter"  
  
Silence.  
  
"What do you want now, Malfoy?" spat the black-haired boy "You made it perfectly clear what you wanted a few hours ago. Or more precisely what you DIDN'T want."  
  
Draco shook his head "A slytherin always wants something, potter. It's got something to do with the ambition thing."  
  
"Indeed?" said Harry, still trying to sound cold and uncaring, if not a bit scornful "And what is it?"  
  
Draco shrugged "I want you" he said, simply.  
  
Harry froze but he recovered quickly and his expression was hard as stone "It's a pity that there's more to me than me. There's also the parentless gryffindor dwarf, poor and a half-blood"  
  
Draco did flinch this time. And he looked at the gryffindor with an annoyed expression "Hey, Potter, you don't have to like everything about the person you love"  
  
Harry looked at him for a few seconds in silence "You love me?" he finally asked, trying to hide the emotion of his voice.  
  
Draco looked at him intensely "I didn't say that"  
  
Harry looked at him again with his hard-stone expression "I think it's been said anything worth my while" And he turned around and headed for the exit.  
  
* Draco, you're a bloody idiot!!* Blaise's voice sounded inside his head. * Damn you, Blaise*  
  
"Potter!" he shouted, horrified at the way his voice trembled "I love you"  
  
Harry froze but didn't turn around.  
  
Draco felt desperate "I love you, all right? I love you more than I can express with words. More than I can show. More than life itself. I." he swallowed "Fuck, Potter!! I'm no good at expressing feelings with words. Or feelings, for that matter."  
  
Harry remained in silence. Draco bit his lip.  
  
"What do you want me to do? I'll. I'll do anything you want"  
  
Harry's heart jumped inside his chest.  
  
"Say it"  
  
"What?" said Draco, not understanding the demand.  
  
"Just say it. Properly. And with my name."  
  
Draco's eyes resembled soccer balls "You're not serious."  
  
"Malfoy." said Harry in a menacing voice.  
  
Draco swallowed. Lots of times. His magnificent elegance was long since gone. He looked to the gryffindor and to his retreating back.  
  
And suddenly he realized that all of this was a stupid game and that his pride, his name and other people's opinion didn't matter. Not now anyway. That he would never be able to express his feelings but Potter wanted to hear something that resembled them. Needed it.  
  
"I love you, Harry"  
  
His words, spoken quietly, filled the room with something so unreachable and so overwhelming that he almost forgot that Harry was there. But the gryffindor had turned around now.  
  
The blonde was there, twisting his fingers nervously and biting his lower lip. Not noticing he did, too.  
  
And then Harry noticed that this wasn't Draco Malfoy. Not the slytherin seeker, his moonlighted angel from two week ago or Lucius Malfoy's son.  
  
He was Draco. Funny old Draco, that seemed to be surprisingly shy and unsure of himself. Just Draco. With everything good and bad that that statement carried.  
  
And Harry found himself thinking there was more good than bad.  
  
The gryffindor approached the blonde and cupped his cheek with his hand. It was sweaty cold, from the nervousness. *I prefer it this way* thought Harry. Not for the contact itself but for what it represented.  
  
"Now I'm going to kiss you. Again" he said, simply. And so he did.*******************************************************************  
  
Hermione and Ron had, indeed covered up for his friend. It was half past eleven in the night and they were in the Common room, deserted but for themselves, very worried for his friend.  
  
"It's my fault" said Hermione "If I hadn't been so aggressive"  
  
"it's not, herm. I think we have a right to know that he's been kissing the boy that had been insulting us in the worst possible way since we set foot on this school" Ron sighed, looking at the ceiling "though maybe we could have approached the subject in a different way" he admitted.  
  
"Do you think he's alright?" asked Hermione, laying on the red couch and leaning her head on his arm. The boy smiled.  
  
"I'm sure he is" he yawned "And.who knows" he joked "Maybe he's now snogging Malfoy like there's no tomorrow" he made a disgusted face "Ugh, Malfoy. I want you to know that this is the first and the last joke you'll be hearing from me regarding this. Yuck"  
  
Hermione laughed "I'm glad you don't like the mental image!" Both stayed in silence for awhile "Ron?"  
  
"Hmmm?" he said, with his lips pressed against her hair and playing with it with his fingers.  
  
She sat up so she could face him "How did you feel when I kissed Malfoy?"  
  
Ron went scarlet "I.ummmm.do you need to ask?" he ended with a roguish smile but still very red-faced.  
  
Hermione smiled and leaned forward "Kiss me"  
  
"Your wish is my command" he joked "After all.you shouldn't disobey a prefect" and they joined their lips, tenderly.***************************************************************  
  
ATTENTION!!!NC-17 STUFF!!!IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ!!!I DON'T WANT ANY FLAMES LATER BECAUSE OF THIS.YOU CAN CONTINUE READING LATER ON*******************************************************************  
  
Harry woke up in a strange bed with a strange body near him. His first impulse was to scream in fright.  
  
Double because of the hand around his waist.  
  
Triple because of the colour of the bed hangings.  
  
But he got a grip on himself and he turned around. Draco Malfoy's face was a few centimetres away from his.  
  
The blonde seemed much younger while sleeping. The hard and cold masks didn't exist anymore and his cheeks were slightly rosy. Harry grinned like a lovesick fool and extended his hand to touch them.  
  
And he got a better idea.  
  
Careful not to wake him, he positioned himself on top of the blonde. He caressed the soft chest and lowered his hands to the waistband of his boxers, which had teddy bears dancing all over them. Draco had been very embarrassed the night before when they had undressed(just to boxers) but Harry thought they were kind of cute.  
  
And more so if Malfoy was wearing them.  
  
His hand moved to the blonde's member and he caressed it, timidly, exploring. He had never done something like that with a boy, but it helped that he had the same.uh.thing as him right there.  
  
After a minute at this timid pace he made it faster. The blonde opened his eyes in shock.  
  
"What the.?"he said.  
  
Harry smiled at him, trying to appear sure of himself. He had discovered the night before that Draco had been with other boys before and he didn't want to appear inexpert and uninteresting.  
  
"Potter, did you think of this all by yourself?" asked Draco, in the point of breaking into a fit of giggles.  
  
Harry glared at him "I must inform you that, although I've never been with a boy before I'm most certainly NOT a virgin. Just so you know."  
  
"Mmmmm" said Draco, very pleased with his ministrations "Who was it?"  
  
"Actually, there were two" said Harry conversationally "Ginny and Padma Patil"  
  
"Ahhhh..mmmm. You.you slept with the Weaselette?" said Draco "didn't Weasley kill you?"  
  
"We had been going out for six months. It was normal. Besides, Ginny is scary when she's pissed off. Ron wouldn't dare to be the 'Oversized Protective Brother'".  
  
"Oh, Weasley is.ahhhhh.oversized just the same" muttered Draco.  
  
"Behave or I'll stop" threatened Harry.  
  
"Ok, Potter, whatever" said Draco "You're very demanding"  
  
Harry stopped "Call me Harry. Or I'll stop"  
  
Draco bit his lip "No! Ha-Harry please, continue"  
  
Harry began his caresses again, this time faster than ever.  
  
"Ahhh.faster, Harry" moaned Draco "Fas-faster Harry!!!"  
  
Harry obeyed.  
  
"Ohhh.yes.yes, yes.ahhh.go-go on.yes" panted the blonde "Yes.yesssss..ah, ah, ah.ah, ah OHHHHHHHHHH!!!" and Harry pressed his lips against the slytherin's in the moment the blonde reached his climax and expulsed his sperm down Harry's hand, drowning(most of) the blonde's scream of pleasure.  
  
Both stayed in silence for a while. Draco was still panting, his cheeks still bright pink and his mouth slightly opened. Also, his hair looked kind of funny when it wasn't tamed. Harry looked at him and decided it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.  
  
Finally, Draco spoke up "Wow! That was truly amazing, Pot-Harry" he quickly covered up his mistake. They stayed in silence once again. Suddenly Draco chuckled.  
  
"What's so amusing?" asked Harry.  
  
Draco turned to him, eyes alight with humour "You can't even begin to imagine how kinky and sexy is that Harry Potter of all people is here doing.this with ME"  
  
"Because of the famous thing?" asked Harry in a bored tone.  
  
"Of course not, you self-centered git. Because of our.personal story. Relationship until now. Whatever" And without another word he positioned himself on top of the gryffindor. When he came in contact with Harry's member he smiled smugly "It appears that I'll have to return the favour."  
  
Harry's cheeks reddened slightly "You don't have to. I can go to the bathroom and take care of it myself"  
  
Bad idea, Harry.  
  
Draco, being the slytherin that he was, grinned even more smugly "Why would you go to such a place? Do it here, right now"  
  
Harry's cheeks reddened considerably this time "He-here?" he stuttered.  
  
"Yess." said Draco, sensually "Right here, for me"  
  
Harry's head looked ready to explode in embarrassment but he lowered his hands and took off his boxers. Draco licked his lips at the sight and Harry went even more red, if possible.  
  
The gryffindor took his member with his own hand(something he had thought he would never have to do again) and started moving it back and forth, first slowly then faster.  
  
Harry threw his head backwards. He had never felt like this when he did it alone in the bathroom. Audience was a turn-on. But he expulsed those disturbing thoughts out of his mind.  
  
"Ah.ah.ah" he panted. He felt his cheeks burning with hot, pleasureand a bit of embarrassment "Ah.ah, ah, ah, ah."  
  
"Go.go on" panted Draco, by his side.  
  
He moved faster, circling the tip with his finger "Ah!.ah, ah.ah.oh, oh, oh, OHOHOH!!!" and he too reached his climax. And Draco. Again.  
  
They looked at each other, with idiot smiles. Draco laid himself on top of Harry and put his arms around his waist. And they kissed. Their bodies came into full contact.  
  
It was like a bolt of electricity had stroke them. They looked at each other anxiously, talking with their eyes.  
  
* It's too sudden. I want it to be special.*  
  
*We'll wait*  
  
Suddenly Blaise Zabini's voice filled the room, shouting at the top of his lungs.  
  
"WILL YOU PUT SILENCING CHARMS???!!!!!HONESTLY! IF NOT, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO DEAL WITH MORE THAN ONE PROBLEM."  
  
Gryffindor and Slytherin went scarlet but Draco shouted back:  
  
"WE DON'T MIND A THREESOME, BLAISE!"  
  
"What about Vince and Greg?" asked the black-haired slytherin, feigning innocence "Can they join too?" The named boys moaned, showing their need and lust.  
  
Horrified silence from Draco's bed. There was no more sexual action in that bedroom that morning.************************************************************  
  
THE ADULT STUFF HAS ENDED!!!EVERYONE CAN START TO READ FROM THIS POINT ON!!!ALSO, IT WOULD BE GREAT IF YOU COMENTED ON THIS PIECE OF LEMON.MY FIRST LEMON*SIGHS*TO KNOW IF IT WAS WELL WRITTEN AND SUCH. THANK YOU!*****************************************************************  
  
The Gryffindor common room was beginning to crowd. Everyone that entered it was saying "awwww" y "ohhhhh" at the sight that reached their eyes. The sight of the couch.  
  
Laying there sleeping like the dead and completely oblivious to their surroundings where Ron and Hermione. The red-head had his arm around the girl's waist and both had expression of complete happiness. How cute.  
  
But they were roughly awakened when Ginny Weasley entered the room like a hurricane.  
  
*Does this girl ever sleep here?* thought Seamus.  
  
"You won't believe it!!! OMG!!! Fresh news from the dungeons of Slytherin!!!" she shouted. Ron and Hermione stood up groggily and everybody quieted down to listen to her "Harry has slept in the slytherin dungeons tonight!!!" Everybody started talking at once, there were a few gasps and silly giggles. Ginny shouted once more to be heard "They must be about to go to breakfast!!! Come on!!!"  
  
Ron frowned and looked at her "How do YOU know that Harry has been there tonight?"  
  
Ginny blushed deeply, to the point that she looked like a tomato, and run away.******************************************************************  
  
The whole school was down there by the time the Gryffindors went to have breakfast. It was amazing the way rumors and scandal spread throughout the school. The teachers was deeply shocked to see the students come down earlier than them.  
  
At last, the slytherins appeared. Everybody was talking loudly and betting about the reason Gryffindor's Golden Boy would have to sleep in enemy territory. No one noticed that Harry himself was missing, as was Draco Malfoy. However, Blaise Zabini was there, and he walked purposefully to the Gryffindor crowd.  
  
"Weasley? May I have a word? In private"  
  
Ginny nodded and both went out to the Entrance Hall. Zabini faced her but stayed silent.  
  
"Well." said Ginny, tired of the silence "What is it?"  
  
Blaise tried to look everywhere but her, and failed miserably. Her light blue eyes called to him like precious jewels. Suddenly he felt very stupid.  
  
"Erh.well, I.we.we have been flirting and snogging since the beginning of the week and.uh." He was feeling very awkward right now "It is.I mean.Do you want to go out with me? Of-officially"  
  
Ginny looked at him, grinning "Beg your pardon? My ears must deceive me. Blaise Zabini with and official girlfriend?"  
  
"Well, yes." he said, very awkwardly "I'm not tired of you yet"  
  
Ginny arched a red eyebrow.  
  
*Fuck!* thought Blaise *You look like Draco messing things up!!*  
  
"I-I mean.it's not like that.uh.It's." he sighed, defeated "I care about you, alright? I like you and I don't want to break this that we have but I would like to have more. I.hmmm..Do you want to go with me next Hogsmeade weekend?"  
  
Ginny blinked and a shadow of a smile played at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"And you won't care if we're seen?" she asked, playfully.  
  
"Well, I'll have to tell my other girlfriends that I won't be able to see them and I'll have to tell Draco that he'll be without my nice body around." he said, mocking a ladies' man ".but It'll be fantastic to be seen with you. Hey! We must attract a lot of attention, after all, we are the school's most beautiful couple!"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"So.what do you say?" he asked again, with a surprising nervous smile.  
  
"Hmmm.I don't know." she answered, and looked like she was thinking about it "I'm very busy this days" She kissed him on the cheek, seeing his downhearted expression "I'll be delighted" she finally said, sweetly. He smiled brightly.  
  
"Great!" And he lifted her up. He felt the girl tense in his arms.  
  
"What? What is it?" The girl was looking at something behind him. He turned around.  
  
Seamus Finnigan.********************************************************  
  
Seamus turned around to go, expressionless.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you"  
  
And he ran. As fast as he could.  
  
Something was throbbing in his chest, painfully. Why did he have to like Zabini, of all people? Everybody knew he didn't go steady with anyone.  
  
Well. Now, he did.  
  
He gave a dry laugh. Ginny. Who would have thought? Since the red head had started fifth year she was one of the most desired girls of the school. She not only was very beautiful(and exotic) but also sweet and funny.  
  
Seamus bit his lip. He walked by a couple and felt like crying. They were tender, they were happy, they were.  
  
HARRY AND MALFOY?  
  
Seamus turned around and walked towards them.  
  
"Hey! Hey!"  
  
The boys turned to look at him.  
  
"Are you.are you together? Is Malfoy the one you've slept with, Har?" Harry blushed and Draco grinned like a fool.  
  
"We haven't done.anything" said Harry, quickly.  
  
Seamus gesticulated showing that that wasn't important "I don't care about that!! Say, Harry: you were the one that kissed Malfoy, weren't you?" Harry blushed more deeply and nodded "Ha! I knew it was you!! I knew it!!! I'm riiiiiiiiich!!!"  
  
And he ran like a maniac to the Great Hall, leaving behind a gryffindor and a slytherin very, very confused and sweadropping.***********************************************************  
  
When Harry and Draco entered the Great hall everybody fell silent. Even the teachers were looking at them, as if asking for an explanation. Professor Flitwick had a very disturbing expression on his face, the kind of morbid expression that a proper journalist would wear.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Listen! Yes, Potter and I are snogging all over the place and yes, Potter slept with me last night" Harry's face resembled a tomato "And yes, it was Potter who kissed me. Are you satisfied? Well, better scandalize you now"  
  
And with a sudden motion he grabbed Harry by the waist and ravished him properly and skilfully. People's reactions were different and interesting.  
  
The gryffindors giggled. Well, at least the girls did. The boys looked away but all of them were smiling. After all, Harry was well-liked. The slytherins whistled and the girls "awww"ed. Snape looked ready to kill. Specially Potters. Remus grinned, McGonagall fainted and Dumbledore looked very pleased. And Seamus Finnigan shouted: "Mwahahaha!! I knew it!! You owe me fifty galleons!!"  
  
"They made bets about us??!!" said Draco, incredulous.  
  
"Who would have thought?" said Harry, with a hint of irony.  
  
"All the Gryffindor House" said Neville, seated behind them " I mean, it was kind of obvious, even if we were not sure at first"  
  
"What.what do you mean?"  
  
"Well. it all started when Parvati said that you two would make a cute couple. That it would be somewhat romantic, like Romeo and Juliet or something like that" Neville sighed "Well, as everything in this school, that comment travelled to other houses faster than you could say 'gossip'. But, the way things always go, people forgot it was an opinion of a rather annoying teenage girl and thought it was.well, some kind of rumor based on fact that the cousin of someone's cousin told.well, you get my meaning"  
  
Draco looked at Harry, clueless. Harry sighed.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask"  
  
"But the strange thing is, no one thought it was you who kissed Malfoy, Harry. And it was SO obvious"  
  
"Wasn't" said Draco, annoyed.  
  
"Was" said Neville "I've known it for weeks"  
  
"WHAT?! WE didn't know it till yesterday!!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Want to know where did I get the idea?" said Nev, grinning mischievously "You told that Parkinson girl two weeks ago in an unused classroom and she ended being your friend"  
  
Harry was left open-mouthed "How do you know that?"  
  
"It could be that.it wasn't EXACTLY an.uh.Unused classroom." Nev seemed very nervous now "I was there, ok? I was trying to memorize some charm and you two walked into my studying session. I had no choice but to overhear your conversation." He frowned, thoughtfully "It's good to be small, plain- looking and supposedly boring" he said "Helps with the business" he added as an after thought.  
  
The blonde and the dark haired boy exchanged a glance.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry.  
  
"Hmmmm?" said Nev, looking up as if he just noticed them "Oh. That. Well.I'm a columnist for the school's paper. The gossip section."  
  
Harry and Draco gasped.  
  
"The gossip columnist????" cried Draco in a shrilly voice "But that's.impossible!! He's so good that the Prophet has been trying to find out his identity to give him a job without doing a test. You can't be!!"  
  
"Well.I am. And I have the offer too. That's what I'm going to be when I get out of here" said Neville, shrugging.  
  
"Oh, my God!!" said Harry, amazed.  
  
"I thought it was Pansy" said Draco, distractedly.  
  
They were silent for a while.  
  
"Nev?" asked Harry "There's something I don't understand. If you knew all along why didn't you bet on us, like Seamus did? I heard he's made quite a fortune"  
  
"Oh. That" said Nev "Well, then, people would look at me. And I don't want to draw attention to me now, do I? Better stay being plain old Nev" and he actually SMIRKED.  
  
"Oh" said Harry. And then added "Nev? You said you had no other choice but hear Pansy and I become friends. But you could have left" he ended in an accusing tone.  
  
Nev seemed nervous again "Well.I suppose I could have but.you would have seen me.and that girl gives me the creeps" and he shuddered.  
  
Draco put a comforting hand on his shoulder "I know EXACTLY what you mean"*****************************************************************  
  
It was Sunday so there were no classes. After breakfast Harry and Draco went for a walk around the lake.  
  
It was a beautiful day. After yesterday's rain, blue sky and a fresh soft breeze greeted them. The trees were bright green, the birds were singing, the flowers perfumed the air.  
  
And Harry Potter was seriously worried about his masculinity. He shouldn't be aware of that kind of things.  
  
The were walking under the sun, hand in hand. Draco's hand was soft against his. It was crystal clear that his hair was golden and not platinum, because it reflected the rays of the sun like a precious jewel.  
  
"I like your hair this way. You shouldn't wear it backwards"  
  
"That's what the Weaselette told me" chuckled Draco.  
  
"So you do remember what people said to you?" said Harry, surprised.  
  
"Yeah. Granger." he growled. Harry laughed and Draco pouted "Hey!"  
  
Harry laughed even more.  
  
"Do you think I look good under the moonlight?" asked Draco, innocently, deliberately changing the topic.  
  
Harry blushed "Yes"  
  
"Well, you don't know how good looking you are under the sun" said Draco, softly.  
  
Silence. Identical horrified glances.  
  
"We sound horribly sweet" comented Draco.  
  
"Yeah. Stop it. Otherwise, I will never live this down. Ron will make sure of that"  
  
"Let the Weasley try!!" said the slytherin, lifting Harry from the ground "I will protect you!!" he said, dramatically. And he started to tickle the green-eyed boy, who could do nothing but laugh. Suddenly, the blonde stopped, and they stayed like that, Harry in his arms.  
  
"The boy with the golden skin" he said softly, looking at Harry with something akin to adoration.  
  
"The Boy-With-The-Golden-Skin-That's-Gonna-kiss-You-so-you-Shut-Up" recited Harry, and leaned forward and brushed his lips against the blonde's.  
  
POM! Fainting noises. More that one. The boys ended the kiss and turned to look in different directions. Two figures laid there, out cold. One came from the school, the other came from Hogsmeade.  
  
Lucius Malfoy. And Sirius Black.  
  
"It seems we're way better than Voldemort at making people faint. He'll be soooo jealous" commented Draco.  
  
Harry groaned. It was going to be a veeery veeery long day.*******************************************************************  
  
Draco looked at his father and, instinctively he reached for his pocket. And determinedly he looked at the gryffindor.  
  
"Maybe we should waken them first one, then the other, just to ensure they don't kill each other" Harry nodded in agreement "I would prefer if the first one was my father. And don't worry. I'll deal with him"  
  
Harry shrugged and gestured to the man laying on the way to Hogsmeade. Draco took out his wand and pointed it at the platinum-haired(AN: wow! is that even a word?) man.  
  
"Enervate!"  
  
Lucius Malfoy opened abruptly his silver eyes and directed them to his son.  
  
Said man stood up quickly and Harry couldn't help but notice how hot he was.  
  
But said man had an icy glare that he used precisely on them that very moment.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Draco?" he hissed.  
  
"Kissing my boyfriend, father" answered Draco, calmly. Harry looked at him, incredulous. Not even Draco Malfoy could have the nerve to say that.  
  
"Boyfriend?" spat Lucius "I don't think I understood you correctly"  
  
"Yes, father. Boyfriend" Draco took a deep breath "I'm going out with Harry Potter"  
  
It was difficult to read the adult's face. There was ire, of course, as well as disappointment, sorrow, bitterness and something that Harry wasn't able to identify.  
  
"Forget it. I won't allow it. I forbid you to see this boy"  
  
"What are you going to do?" said Draco, with a hint of taunting and arrogance "I'm nearly eighteen years old and I'll do as I please"  
  
"Not if you want you inheritance" the adult hissed, venomously.  
  
Harry looked at Draco and realized that this time Lucius had gone too far.  
  
"HOW DO YOU DARE?" said the boy to his father, his face contorted in fury "HOW DO YOU DARE TELL ME NOT TO SEE HIM? YOU'RE AN HYPOCRITE!! YOU'RE A BLOODY HYPOCRITE!!YOU WON'T ALLOW IT, YOU SAY? DID ANYONE FORBID YOU TO DO IT, THEN?"  
  
Harry vaguely wondered what he was talking about.  
  
"I.I don't know what you're talking about, Draco" said his father. But his voice lacked conviction.  
  
"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!WE, MALFOYS, ALWAYS HAVE LIKED DANGER.THE FORBIDDEN FRUIT!!AND YOU WERE NO EXCEPTION, FATHER!!" and he threw a photo to his father's face.  
  
Lucius Malfoy's face paled alarmingly. He took deep breaths to calm himself and then looked up at his son.  
  
"Where did you find this" his voice was threateningly and Harry flinched but Draco, used to this glares and tones, stood his ground.  
  
"That doesn't matter. Look at it. Will you tell me now that I can't see him?" Harry was dying to see that photo. So when it fell from Lucius' hand to the ground he practically jumped onto it. And gasped.  
  
There was his father and on top of him Lucius. Both were chest-naked and they were holding each other by the waist. They were on a bed.  
  
But.there was something odd in that photo.  
  
Lucius Malfoy fell on his knees to the floor and lowered his head so they couldn't see it.  
  
"Yes, it is true. Potter and I had an affair when we were in school. But that's not the whole story. Look closely at the photo" and they did.  
  
"There! Who.?" exclaimed Draco, pointing to someone hidden behind the figures and laying beside them. Harry gasped again.  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter. Your father, Black and I had an affair two whole years. It all started like a wild game. We were the coolest students in the school, we all came from wizard families of old blood and we had an intense rivalry, so it was just a matter of time before we took it to every aspect in our lives. At first it was only sex and everything stayed as it was. In the middle of seventh year everything started to fall apart."  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry, morbid curiosity taking the best of him.  
  
Lucius Malfoy let out a bitter laugh "I made the worst mistake in all my life. I fell in love"  
  
At Draco's incredulous stare Harry had to bit the insides of his mouth to refrain from laughing out loud.  
  
"I fell in love. Me. A slytheirn and a Malfoy. I broke the stupid pact I myself made them make. And things started to change. James had a steady girlfriend and I would have to marry Narcissa when I graduated"  
  
Harry looked at Draco to see if he was hurt by that comment, but he didn't mind. He had known all his life that his parents weren't in love.  
  
"I don't know how James found out. He was never a good person-reader. But he was the smartest of us all." He sighed "Well, the thing is that James found out"  
  
Harry felt as if he had been knocked out. He knew. He looked at the photo for proof.  
  
Lucius was holding James but looking at the sleeping Sirius. In fact, the two were looking at the sleeping boy.  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Yes." Lucius looked up and they were surprised to see a tear falling down his cheek. He had bitten his lip so hard to keep from crying that it was bleeding " I fell in love with Sirius and I couldn't have done anything worse than that. James found out and was furious. I don't blame him; the war was at its worse and my family was on the dark side, as he knew very well. James Potter would never have allowed a death eater's son to be in a relationship with his best friend."  
  
"James broke the affair and told Black to break it as well. And Black, being Potter's pet did as he told him" the bitterness in his voice was clear "I should have expected it."  
  
Silence.  
  
"So that was the reason" said softly a voice behind them.  
  
Everybody jumped, startled. Sirius Black was still laying on the ground, with his bright blue eyes wide open looking past them.  
  
Lucius' eyes popped out and he paled considerably. Sirius stood up never breaking eye contact.  
  
He walked to Draco's father and they stood face to face in silence. Finally.  
  
"It wasn't like that" said Sirius, softly "The reason I broke up the affair, I mean. I didn't do it because I did everything that James told me. You should know it."  
  
"Should I?" said lucius, sarcastically "Why was it, then?"  
  
"He.he told me you had raped Lily" said Sirius. Lucius', Harry's and Draco's jaws dropped to the ground.  
  
"AND YOU BELIEVED HIM?!!" said Lucius, outraged.  
  
"Why not? He was my best friend and it was.after the Wales incident." Apparently that meant something to Lucius that Harry and Draco completely missed. Too bad they were so young "It's not the first time that you come to believe things about a person you're angry with that you wouldn't believe if you weren't. That's why Remus thought me guilty of murder sixteen years ago. We've had a row. It's the same with this. I was angry with you and my best friend of all my life told me this. Why not believe him?" he turned to Harry "I'm sorry, Harry. At least now I know it wasn't true."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. Nor did Draco, apparently.  
  
"James was in love with you" said Lucius. It wasn't a question.  
  
Sirius stiffened, uncomfortable. Then he spoke.  
  
"Yes, he was" he said, quietly "And we were young and stupid and egoistical. And he did the only thing he could to keep me by his side, at least in his point of view. Silly" he said with a sad smile "I would have stayed by his side come what may, whoever I was in love with. I'm sure he felt bad for it when he got older" he turned to Draco "You said something about the Malfoy's wanting the forbidden fruit? You were wrong. Those are the Potters. James could have had anyone he wanted but he had to fall for his best friend.and I could never have returned that love, as he knew very well, for my heart was already taken" that last bit was said in a whisper.  
  
Harry's head was swirling. So was Draco's.  
  
"If you knew about this.about James' feelings.why didn't you tell me? Never before."  
  
Sirius interrupted Lucius "What could I do? You're a death eater, everyone knows it, and I'm Harry's godfather. And then things started to get out of control. You officially joined the death eaters and we joined the Order. I was viciously mad at you. I was confused and I forced myself to truly believe James' lie. I wanted to hurt you so I joined the Order in the hopes of finding you and doing so. Even if in my heart.I knew that James had told me a lie. Even if in my heart I knew.that James loved me" he ended, sadly.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I can't believe bloody James. He stole you away from me and then he got married to a woman and had a son with her and got himself killed and you blamed for it. I can't believe him"  
  
"Lucius." said Sirius, tiredly.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Who was it?" said Lucius, trying to wet his dry throat.  
  
"Who was what?" asked Sirius, puzzled.  
  
"The one who had stolen your heart"  
  
Sirius blinked "Are you seriously asking me this? After what I've told you?"  
  
Lucius nodded. And then smirked.  
  
" No!!! Not the serious-sirius joke again!!!" said Sirius, feigning horror. Then he looked at the clueless blonde man "Bloody hell, Lucius!! I can't believe you're that feared of a wizard!!"  
  
"I can't imagine how you got that high positioned in the death eaters, father. You're as thick as Harry, and that's saying something"  
  
"Hey!" said the gryffindor, trying to look like he understood what was going on.  
  
Silence again. Four lives had changed forever. For the best or the worst.  
  
"So all this suffering and angst was caused by a lie, a misunderstanding, an unfortunate turn of events and very stupid people full of pride" summarized Draco ·"And your bloody father, Harry"  
  
Harry decided it was moment to clear off. He grabbed his slytherin by the arm.  
  
"They need to sort out his feelings. And we the situation. Let's get out of here" and they headed for the school, leaving behind two adults that had suffered too much for too little. Something that had to be mended, fixing past mistakes, changing the present to be able to envision a future.  
  
A.N: So, what do you think? Tell me, please!! This chapter is kinda strange. My English has changed I think. Don't know why, though. It's too fluffy but.they're so sweet!!!  
  
I liked Blaise and Ginny together.they're showing up more in the next chapters!!  
  
The Sirius-Lucius-James affair hasn't turned out as I intended.oh, well. It's different from the Spanish version, now. Don't get mad at James. He was only sixteen. Teenagers do stupid things.(I'm 17)  
  
Strong Neville.I like him. Not that much of a surprise now that the fifth book is out and Neville is quite a strong character in it but.I still like him.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: A BOY FOR PANSY(A KISS, A BALL.  
  
Hope you like it!!! Now review, please!!! 


	10. A boy for PansyA kiss, a ball

Author's note: Oh, my god, I'm very, very, very, very, very, very sorry!!! I've been having lots of problems, family problems and school problems.man, this year is the last in school!! I'm scared!!! And I have yet to receive the results of my Proficiency English Exam.I'd be devastated if didn't pass it.And I'm so worried about what I'm gonna do when OI leave school.I guess that shows in the last part of this chapter!!! I don't know what I'm gonna do.I don't like any career at university and I want to study in England!!! The problem is that I don't know why and I can't give my parents a good reason.but I want it so badly.I would love to go to Drama School, I've always loved acting but my mom doesn't want me to do just that, and I suppose she's right.I'm ashamed to say it, but any help is greatly appreciated.  
  
Well, now that my misery is out, I have to say that my Christmas was good, I spent it in new York. My birthday was great too, now I'm 18 years old, I'm an adult in my country now!!! I can drink, I can drive, I can do whatever I want.it's great.or it would be if I did those things. But as I'm enslaved by school this year it just doesn't seem possible.  
  
Man, The Return of the King rocked!!!! I loved it!!! And I have a huge Orlando Bloom poster right now in my room that makes me swoon whenever I enter it. Waiting for the Johnny Depp one!!! Did you hear about his nomination? He kicks ass!!  
  
Now, I have to say that I'm very tired of this fic.I'll finish it and move on. I have great projects ready to be written now that I've finished the character files and made a script.more serious projects. They'll still have humour, of course, just not only that. I have a marauders-fic, a pirates of the Caribbean-fic, a LotR-fic.I'm not very busy now, I've finished the second series of exams(there's another one coming, but not for a long time, thank god)so I should be able to post the last chapter of this fic soon.  
  
Rhiannon, I know what you mean, this story seems a bit silly to me now, but well, gotta finish it.Hey! Dumbly and Hagrid aren't gay, too!! And be glad that I didn't bring Voldemort in some way to the gay-mix(*shudders*)!!Even if I like Tom, Voldemort would have been too much.I would love to have Tonks' powers, I'm obsessed with my hair(I'm thinking of getting it curly at the hairdressers).Here's some advice: don't put spoilers in reviews, at least not so early since the release of the book.  
  
Niobe.it's "por favor"(grins)  
  
Draco-lover...you're kidding, right? the song is mine.and I don't think it's that good,.I'm flattered. English is not my main language too!!!  
  
Artemis-xhan, you're the best thing that's happened to me for a while.it would be FANTASTIC if someone could correct the stupid mistakes I make.and I could learn from them.  
  
Silver Dragonrider.isn't he? I've always imagined Blaise like that.but it must be me, because my friend Faramara visualizes him as a blonde(that's very interesting-Jack Sparrow mood)  
  
And avapouhi, don't worry, Draco hates.who knows what Draco hates? Malfoys are a mystery!!! Thank you all that have reviewed. I love you so much, guys!!! I would love to answer you all but that way I wouldn't have this story posted today(it's midnight here). Just know that I love you. Your support means a lot to me. When I got depressed I read reviews to see that, at least, I could do something right: write*wink*.  
  
Thank you for your support with that plagiarism that someone did of this story. thank you for telling me, it was wonderful.  
  
SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY  
  
A boy for Pansy (a kiss, a ball...  
  
When Harry and Draco got back to the castle they were feeling strangely calm, the state that one goes into when you have problems accepting something.  
  
.and suddenly a shrilly cry of excitement hurt their ears, as a blonde and pink bundle jumped on them from the stairs.  
  
Draco looked at Harry making a face and stepped forward and opened his arms to greet her.  
  
.and she passed him running and threw herself on Harry.  
  
"Harryyyyy!! This is fantastic!!! You have to tell me everything!" Harry laughed  
  
"Yeah! Let's head for the kitchen, I'm hungry"  
  
They walked away, forgetting the blonde completely. Said blonde fell on his back with his arms still opened and sweat-dropping heavily.  
  
"Any problems, Malfoy?" said a mocking voice behind him "Anyone leaving the almighty Malfoy-ass behind?"  
  
Draco recovered quickly and looked at the red-head scornfully "I'm afraid you've misinterpreted this situation. You see, a Malfoy never gets left behind. They choose to."  
  
"Cut it out, fucking slytherin. You both are an insufferable lot. Malfoy, shut up. And don't gape, it makes you look stupid. Sutipider, I mean. Both of you enter the Great hall and get out of my sight." With that said, Hermione entered the great hall without looking back.  
  
Draco looked at Ron, questioningly "Maybe we should follow." he said, weakly.  
  
".yeah, no need to keep her waiting".  
  
"Will you come? I hate men!!" came the voice from the Hall.  
  
They both hurried inside but not before Ron muttered to Draco "It is THAT time of the month"****************************************************************  
  
Pansy and Harry went to the kitchens and asked for hot chocolate(AN: mmmm!!!). they seated in front of the other and the girl looked at the boy. It had been long since she had discovered that potter was very good- looking, as well as very good-natured and sweet.  
  
He was perfect for Draco. And Draco perfect for him.  
  
"Start talking.what happened when Draco left the room?  
  
"What?" asked the boy, confused.  
  
"Well, after you met him" she said, impatiently "Where was it? When was it? What did he told you? How were you dressed?"  
  
Harry blinked at the last question.  
  
"Well..I spent the day at the quidditch field. When I came back to the school it was really late.but I saw the door of the Great Hall opened so I went inside. And he." he blushed "He was waiting for me."  
  
Pansy giggled "You're soul- mates."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"And then.?"urged Pansy.  
  
"Well.after he told me that he didn't love me I turned to leave."  
  
"Well done!!" she said, approvingly "It was time that idiot realized that no one will wait for him!"  
  
"Yeah! Well, it worked, since he told me he loved me" he finished with a smug smile.  
  
"Oh, HOW ROMANTIC!!! And.what happened then?"  
  
Harry blushed profusely "That's private"  
  
Pansy looked at him oddly "Harry, 'PRIVATE' doesn't exist in Hogwarts"  
  
"Of course not, with people such as you with no life of their own" said Harry.  
  
She sighed and they kept silent for a moment.  
  
"Did you and Draco ever.?" started Harry.  
  
".sleep together?" she finished "No"  
  
"No?" said Harry, truly surprised "Well, I know he's slept with other people."  
  
"Yeah, but no one important to him. Except Blaise" she added "They had a weird friendship-with-benefits kind of relationship."  
  
"Ugh, Zabini" said Harry "I'm sorry but I don't find him appealing at all."  
  
"He's very handsome" said Pansy, surpridsed.  
  
"Well, I don't know.for one, he's brunette.and has green eyes.look a bit creepy, if you ask me.what's the appealing in those kind of eyes, anyway?"  
  
"Nevermind" she said, looking at her cup to keep from grinning amused.  
  
They were silent for some time.  
  
"You seemed to be very.close" Pansy lifted her gaze "The slytherins, I mean. I'd never have imagined that. You're all so cold."  
  
Pansy sighed "We're not like that all the time. Sometimes, people forget we are normal teens"  
  
"I know what that is" said Harry, very softly "Having to lift everyone's spirits all the time, having everyone look up to you as a saviour." both shuddered "And I also know that you're not like that." He said, connecting his gaze with hers "And I am glad. Very glad"  
  
She blushed, felt cold and hot at the same time and realised who was the boy she was talking to. Desperately looking for something to change the topic, she fumbled with her pocket and took out something iridescent.  
  
"Congratulations, Potter. You are now an official member of our gang. Thus I give over to you this symbol of our group, to keep it with you till the day of you death" she said dramatically, handing it over.  
  
"Amen" said Harry, amused, taking it and looking at it. As soon as he realised what it was, he fell off his chair, laughing.  
  
"This is a very serious ceremony" she said, pouting.  
  
"Sure!!! Hahahahaha!!! This is priceless!!! Only you slytherins would be such over-the-top dramatic queens!!!"  
  
The stayed silent, with the occasional giggle from Harry as he fiddled with the iridescent serpent's scale.  
  
"So.how was Draco?" she asked, casually.  
  
"PANSY!!" squeaked Harry "That's private!! Anyway, we should get going" he said, checking his watch "They're very stressed, poor things" he said, gesturing at the elves.  
  
Pansy looked around as if seeing the kitchen for the first time "Why? They are usually very competent."  
  
"Because of the feast, of course" answered Harry, getting up.  
  
"WHAT FEAST?!" screamed Pansy, horrified that she didn't know everything that was going on at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry looked oddly at her "The feast. The feast to greet the new professor of.where have you been all morning?" he asked, seeing the girl's horrified face.  
  
"This morning?" she said "I was sticking the last quidditch stamps of this year's league on my album. I got them by post!" she said, enthusiastically.  
  
Deciding not to comment on the disturbing thought of a slytherin with a collection of children's stamps, he offered his hand to help her stand up.  
  
They reached the exit, with Harry fiddling with his scale and humming.  
  
"Did you know that you're the first non-slytherin person to have one?" said Pansy, getting out of the way so he could open the picture "Soon, we'll have to give one of them to the Weaselette."  
  
"Ginny?" said Harry, puzzled "Why?"  
  
Pansy looked at him "You mean you don't know?" An evil idea began to form inside her head. Knowing Harry's protectiveness of Ginny, considering himself one of her 'old brothers', she said in a shrilly, apparently sweet voice:  
  
"Oh, but you don't know? Blaise and her have been snogging all over the place for a week. I think they were going official today Who would have thought, don't you think?" and she went out of he kitchen, feeling immensely good about the coming storm she had caused. She was still a proper slytherin, then.  
  
Harry felt his ears go numb "WHAAAAAT???????!!!!"************************************************  
  
Draco Malfoy was leaning on a wall in the Great hall, surrounded by a bunch of teenagers having the time of their lives doing pranks a giggling. He, of course, was above that.  
  
He had been looking scornfully at them all, but listening avidly for gossip and such. When the sorting hat was made they forgot to tell it that Slytherin was also very famous for the many sensationalist journalists that had come from there. After all, as was common knowledge, Salazar Slytherin himself had been the first one recorded. But not many people knew that Godric Gryffindor had been a gigoló, but some things are better left unknown.  
  
Suddenly he felt very alone. Where were Harry and Pansy? Loneliness became ire. They should be with him at every moment!! And were was stupid Blaise?  
  
Draco grumbled. It should be forbidden that people you miss so much existed.  
  
He decided to go for a vodka with orange. At least that way he could get drunk.  
  
He walked to the Free-of-charge Bar that was on one end of the room. It was supposed to be only for teachers and seventh years but judging by the way Hagrid was talking and moving his hands one could see that he would have served anything to a baby.  
  
Suddenly he was pushed by a body far larger than his.  
  
"Oooops!" said a male voice "Sorry about that"  
  
"Don't worr."  
  
"Malfoy?" said the incredulous voice.  
  
"Wood?" Draco looked up and locked his gaze with the brown eyes of the ex- Gryffindor quidditch captain.  
  
"Malfoy!! You've changed!! You're now a human being!! Damn it!! I'll have to pay Angelina."  
  
Draco opened his mouth to ask but closed it again, deciding he really didn't want to know, and grumbled something along the lines of "I've always been very good-looking, thank you very much"  
  
"Someone told me you were with Harry" said Wood, enthusiastically.  
  
* Are the gryffindors ALWAYS happy?* wondered Draco, a bit irritated.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Congratulations!! I haven't seen Harry yet, I hope to see him soon so he can tell me about his quiddicth strategy as captain"  
  
Draco blinked at the sudden change of topic.  
  
"What are you doing here, Wood?" asked the slytherin finally "I thought you were in the Puddlemere United"  
  
"Yeah.I was." said Wood with a slightly confused air "I always thought my dream was playing quidditch professionally, you know? But when I managed it I realised I was missing something: Hogwarts" he moved his hand pointing to the room, melancholically "This castle.its pitch.it was what started my love for quidditch.without it.I felt very.lost"  
  
Draco could understand that "But that doesn't explain what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be looking for a new job?"  
  
Wood looked at Draco, incredulously "Do you know why you're in this party, Malfoy?  
  
"No" admitted the blonde shamelessly "Free drinks and an opportunity to scorn at my school mates' lack of intelligence."  
  
"Well, it's to welcome the new flying teacher: me" said Wood, pointing at himself "It seems that Hooch had enough of children to last her a lifetime and she has retired. So I seized the opportunity and applied for the job.and now I'm here." he ended smiling "And I'm very anxious to see Harry playing again.he is a natural .it's a pleasure to see him fly"  
  
"Yeah" said Draco, dreamily "Yeah"  
  
"But of course, there are other compensations" said Wood "Look at the girls! When I attended this school they weren't so hot!! The other day, for example" said the captain, grinning "I met a girl in this very corridors.she was very beautiful, man!! And so sweet.she almost lost her balance, but I managed to catch her!! She blushed, of course."  
  
"How romantic!!" said Draco, bored "What about Johnson? I always thought you'd get together"  
  
"Angelina? No way! She's a brunette, I don't like brunettes!! I like blondes!!.but you see this girl I was talking about.she was blonde with curly hair, really cute.Oh! I think she was a slytherin, by the way! You could arrange a meeting for us."  
  
But Draco wasn't listening to him.  
  
Blonde.  
  
.curly hair.  
  
.cute.  
  
.slytherin.  
  
"Wood!" exclaimed Draco "Look at me" and he looked up, because Wood was really tall.  
  
Wood looked oddly at him, with a pair of deep brown eyes with long eyelashes.  
  
"Yahoo!!!" exclaimed Draco "I can take you to meet her and I won't be in her debt anymore!! Come, Wood!! Quickly!" And he grabbed the young man's arm and dragged him along.  
  
Wood had an expression of "I-don't-get-it-but-oh" and everybody looked at them.  
  
"Going to snog him when Potter's not around?" said someone mockingly.  
  
Draoc froze. He turned around and gave a surprisingly satisfied smile. He turned around again and continued to drag Wood around.  
  
Two tall and menacing figures appeared behind the stupid that had said that.  
  
Some things never change.  
  
"Come, Wood!" And if Wood was to Pansy's liking maybe he could borrow Harry for.twelve hours or so.***************************************************  
  
When Pansy and a red-faced and very annoyed Harry returned, Draco greeted them with a huge smile.  
  
"Just the people I was looking for!!"  
  
"Hey, Dray" grumbled Harry, still angry over the fact that Ginny had a boyfriend.  
  
Draco looked at Pansy, sweetly "Dear Pansy, I have a surprise for you" And he pushed Wood so she could see him. She blushed profusely, something very odd in her. The young man was even redder.  
  
"Oli!!" greeted Harry, oblivious to their embarrassment "How are you doing? What's up?"  
  
"Errrmm." Wood was speechless "I'm fine.Fotter.Totter.Copper." Harry looked at him worriedly.  
  
Draco was having the time of his life "Pansy," he said, dramatically "this is Oliver Wood, ex-Gryffindor's quidditch captain and former quidditch player in the Puddlemere United" he lowered his voice "You're going to need all those titles, mate" he spoke up again "Wood.this is Pansy Parkinson,. My ex-girlfriend and resident of Slytherin house"  
  
"Hi.hi" managed to say Wood.  
  
"Hi" answered pansy, pink as bubble gum "what.ummm.what are you doing here?"  
  
"Me?" said Wood. Draco rolled his eyes "I'm.I'm the new Flying Professor" it sounded really uncool all of a sudden.  
  
The girl thought otherwise "That's awesome!! I mean.ahem.We. we can get to know each other better"  
  
"Yeah" said Wood, twisting his fingers nervously "Would you.would you like to meet me in Hogsmeade next weekend? Of course, if you have other plans."  
  
"I'd love to" she said, pink cheeks and beautiful smile.  
  
"Really? Wow!" Wood grinned like an idiot "Would you like to dance?" he asked, more confident now.  
  
Pansy smiled "What do you think?" she grabbed his arm and they walked away, ignoring Harry and Draco, who watched them go.  
  
"What was that?" said a confused Harry. Draco smirked.  
  
"Nothing, love" He realised what he had said and turned to look at Harry, who was looking at him completely horrified. Muttering something about Pansy being a bad influence to him, he took Harry by the arm and went to have a drink.******************************************************************  
  
It was half past eleven in the night. The feast had been prolonged and Harry and Draco had have the time of their lives. They were now looking at the dancing couples, Harry on Draco's lap and very relaxed. Sometimes Draco tickled him with kisses on the neck. They HAD danced, they really had, it was just that everybody looked at them when they did so they preferred to be there, just looking.  
  
Looking to the dance floor, Harry saw Ron and Hemione kissing. He smiled.  
  
"Finally." groaned Draco "All that fighting and arguing.that was just a way to relieve sexual tension"  
  
"Like us?" said Harry, amused.  
  
"But of course" said Draco, very serious "All those fights we had.those ROLLING ON THE FLOOR fights." Harry blushed "I would ask you what you're thinking about now" said the slytherin, very amused "But I think I prefer to see you so very embarrassed." Harry groaned and hid his face in Draco's shoulder.  
  
They kept quiet for a while but something caught Harry's eye.  
  
"Argh!! Look there!!" said Harry, horrified.  
  
Padma Patil and Lavender Brown were kissing passionately.  
  
"She's a lesbian!! A lesbian!! And I had sex with her!!" he groaned "Oh, god"  
  
Draco was laughing very hard now "Hahahaha!!! What,..haha.what did you.did you DO to her? Hahaha!!!"  
  
"Oh, my god" said Harry, traumatized "I'm deeply disturbed now."  
  
"Hehehehe!!"  
  
"Well.I suppose if she's happy.I always liked Padma.she was so clever."  
  
"And what am I? A retarded?" said Draco, pouting. Seeing Harry's look, he said "You know what? Don't answer that. It would be the first quarrel we'd have"  
  
"Yeah. The first. The very first."  
  
"As a couple, you idiot" said Draco, rolling his eyes.  
  
Suddenly Blaise and Ginny appeared in front of them, both looking at the other very lovingly.  
  
Harry turned to see Draco's face, and saw him frowning. He quickly covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud at the encounter an hour and a half ago.  
  
*FLASHBACK* FLASHBACK* FLASHBACK*  
  
Harry and Draco were happily gossiping over something, walking among the people on the dance floor, when someone run into Harry, laughing.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!"She turned, her blue eyes flashing with mirth "Harry!!" said Ginny surprised.  
  
"Gin, you owed me, I.Draco!!" Blaise appeared behind her, taking her hand. He looked at them, waiting for them to act, green eyes alert and narrowed.  
  
Draco looked at their joined hands, took a deep breath and shouted:  
  
"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?"  
  
Harry wanted to shout as well, seeing that.that slytherin holding her sister's hand. But Zabini took a step to the front, defiantly, and said:  
  
"Draco, this is Ginny. She's been my girlfriend for a week, now."  
  
"WHAT?"said Draco, incredulous "No, you can't"  
  
Blaise arched an eyebrow.  
  
"You.YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!YOU DIDN'T ASK MY OPINION AND NOW YOU COME HERE AND SAY."  
  
"I told you yesterday, but you ignored me" interrupted Blaise, calmly. Draco ignored him again.  
  
"YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THIS..WELL, YOU CAN'T!!YOU..I..YOU DON'T HAVE MY PERMISSION!!" He looked every bit the spoiled brat that his parents had made of him.  
  
Blaised turned red from anger "EXCUSE ME???!!!YOU THINK I NEED YOUR PERMISSION FOR ANYTHING?" he was panting from anger "Gods, Draco, I'm your friend, not your house-elf!! You." he looked at Draco and saw something in his face that made him say "Ah."  
  
" 'AH' WHAT?" said Draco, very angry.  
  
"You're jealous." Whispered the black-haired slytherin "You're just jealous. What's the matter, Draco? Do you think I'll stop being your friend? Do you think I'll get soft? Do you think you'll lose me because you're not the only person in my life? Well, don't worry. You never were to begin with"  
  
Draco didn't reply and Blaise sighed, exasperatedly.  
  
"What is it, Draco? Now we can't go out with anyone but you?" he shook his head "And what about you, Draco? YOU are the one we should be worried about. You are the one in danger of getting soft. After all, you're going out with Hogwarts' Golden boy" he shook his head in Harry's direction and gave him a lopsided smile "Nothing against you, Potter" Harry found himself smiling back.  
  
They stayed in silence for some time and then, Draco spoke:  
  
"I.I suppose you're right" he said with a crackled voice "Just.just stay out of my sight till I get used to this".  
  
Blaise shrugged "As you wish, Draco. But I want you to know" he said, standing in front of Draco and cupping his cheek with his hand "that no matter what, I'll always be your friend. It doesn't matter where you are or when you want me. You can always count on me. You always could."  
  
Harry sniffed and Draco bit his lip to keep from crying. Ginny was past that phase.  
  
"AHHH!!!" said someone beside them. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were looking at them, the first one horrified and the second one resigned. Ron saw Ginny's hand entwined with Blaise's and fainted.  
  
Hermione sighed and murmured something like " Even if he's cute, he can be such an idiot sometimes."  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK* END OF FLASHBACK *  
  
Ron had taken the news surprisingly well. But after Harry's choice of lover there was little that could scandalize him.  
  
Knowing what was Harry thinking about , Draco said "I'll get used to it. It will be alright."  
  
"You're really getting soft, Drakie" said Harry, teasingly.  
  
"Well, maybe you prefer if I say that the Weaselette is a pathetic little girl and unfortunately for her and our eyes, a red-head. And that I'm going to cut Blaise into pieces and impale his sorry ass on the quidditch hoops."  
  
"That's better" said Harry, kissing the blonde's nose "What's it with you, Malfoys, and red hair?" he asked, amused.  
  
Draco paled "Bad memory. I don't want to talk about it"  
  
"As you wish" said Harry, very amused.  
  
Draco looked around to change the topic "Hey, look, Finnigann doesn't look so devastated"  
  
Quite the opposite, in fact. Seamus was surrounded by boys and girls flirting with him shamelessly.  
  
"Looks like it"  
  
"Want to go for a walk?" asked Draco, suddenly. Harry looked into his silver eyes and smiled .  
  
"Sure" they stood up and walked out, hand in hand. A pair of blue eyes behind half-moon glasses looked in their direction, amused.****************************************************************  
  
When they exited the castle, it seemed they had entered a fairy-tale world. The moon shone directly overhead, giving the impression that the trees were made of silver or some kind of metal.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" asked Draco.  
  
"With you" answered Harry, distractedly.  
  
Draco chuckled "I do too, Harry. But where?"  
  
Harry shrugged "What about the lake? It must be really beautiful right now"  
  
"You're such a soppy romantic, Potter"  
  
But they headed in that direction anyway.  
  
When they passed by the Whomping Willow they saw two passionate lovers snogging themselves silly. They paled and run away, toward the lake.  
  
"OH-MY-GOD. This is too much for me. This is too much for anyone in just a day." Draco looked really mortified "First Pansy, then Blaise, then your father, and mine, and now I have to see my godfather snogging a werewolf and I'm supposed to remain SANE?!" he was shouting now.  
  
"Draco.look" whispered Harry.  
  
He was pointing at the lake, which was not far away. It looked like a gigantic mirror. Two adults contemplated it in comfortable silence, they hands joined. One of those figures had easily-spotting silver-blonde hair.  
  
"Let's get out of here" whispered Harry.  
  
Draco followed him in a daze. Unable to speak, unwilling to feel.*******************************************************************  
  
They had entered the Forbidden forest. Draco didn't know why Harry had headed this direction but he didn't mind it. He didn't even care. He was too thoughtful to do so.  
  
Suddenly, Draco spotted a group of trees ahead that looked kind of different from the ones they'd been seeing. Harry turned to him, feeling very childish, and said:  
  
"Close your eyes"  
  
Draco bit his tongue to keep from making a sarcastic comment, and did as told. Harry hesitated, then grabbed his hand and led him inside the clearing.  
  
"Now.open them"  
  
Draco opened them and gasped.  
  
The clearing was beautiful, but it was not that which had caught his breath. There was a large pack of unicorns there, and Draco had to remind himself to breath. He had never seen an unicorn this close, much less a pack of them.  
  
Draco realised suddenly that Harry had entered the clearing. Draco tried to forget the stories about ferociously defensive unicorns and looked at him. He went straight to the largest of the creatures and caressed it softly, talking soothingly to it. The creature made a beautiful and slightly melancholic sound and Harry lifted his gaze.  
  
"You can come out now, Draco"  
  
Draco stepped out of the shadows, trying not to appear very eager or afraid or hesitant. He failed immensely in everything.  
  
"Go on" said Harry, encouragingly "You can touch them"  
  
Draco slowly brought his hand up to the nearest creature and caressed it. It was the softest thing he could remember touching.  
  
"I.I thought unicorns preferred feminine touch" wondered Draco "Oh!"  
  
A golden little unicorn had just appeared out of some bushes. It jumped and sprinted toward them, clearly showing off.  
  
Draco turned to Harry with a silly, relaxed grin. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, unicorns have that effect on people. As if everything in the world was at peace and calm" he caressed the nearest creature "I used to come here a lot during the war" he said, thoughtful " It helped me to forget"  
  
Draco swallowed and nodded.****************************************************************  
  
"Hahahaha!!!!"  
  
Heartfelt laughing could be heard throughout the clearing.  
  
"And.and then my Aunt Maquiavela told Dad that if he had any sexual problems they were his own, that she was a married woman and therefore couldn't satisfy his forbidden fantasies" told Draco, crying from laughing so hard "imagine my father's face when he heard this. And now that we know he likes men!!!"  
  
It was an hour or so since the unicorns had left. After a fantastic snog session, Harry had positioned himself against a tree trunk and had Draco's head on his lap and was playing with his hair. They had been talking about their friends and families, about their lives and childhoods.but they were still to talk about their future.  
  
They fell silent after Draco's ridiculous tale about his Aunt Maquiavela. Harry continued to play with the blonde's hair, but his mind was far away, in the castle and its corridors.  
  
"I'm going to miss this place a lot" he finally said, starting with the topic they had left unspoken "It's been my only home for 6 six years. I."  
  
Draco stayed silent.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do" tried Harry in another way "I think I'm going to play Quidditch, as it's obviously the only thing that I can do right, apart from defeating very evil , very ugly things" he ginned "Don't wanna see anything remotely threatening for fifty years or so"  
  
More silence.  
  
"What about you?" he finally asked, tact and patience forgot.  
  
After a VERY long silence, Draco finally answered.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to take care of my father's business and do.whatever it is he does"  
  
"That doesn't sound so thrilling"  
  
"Who said it had to be?" asked Draco, apparently careless. But Harry detected some trembling in his voice.  
  
They stayed silent for some time and then Harry said:  
  
"You know what? You should stop this 'Malfoy' attitude and do whatever you want-no, listen to me. It's not some kind of game or anything, this is your future, you idiot. You can't be what people want you to be, because you would be very unhappy that way. Only you can decide" his emerald green eyes sparkled and he said "Gods, Draco!! You can do so much and be so happy, you can't let that disappear because your father doesn't want you to do.whatever is it you want. Think of aurors, think of quidditch!! Hell, think even of teachers, and how wonderfully horrible you could make gryffindor students' lives!!! Think of something that's not what your father likes, for once!!"  
  
Draco looked enraptured at the way Harry looked when he felt so passionate. Without realising what he said, he asked in a hoarse voice:  
  
"Harry.will you marry me?"  
  
Harry's eyes popped so out of his head that Draco thought one of them would fall and start to roll around.  
  
"WHAT?" shouted Harry, thinking he had not heard correctly.  
  
Draco hesitated for a few seconds, then made up his mind "Will you marry me?" he said, a bit on the defensive "Not now" he said quickly "After we leave Hogwarts.when we're old.not too old, mind you, but mature.just so you'll be my fiancée."  
  
"And.the ring?" asked Harry, saying the first stupid thing that came to his mind.  
  
Draco smiled "I can buy it tomorrow, if you want one. I hadn't planned this, it just suddenly came to my mind.that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you".  
  
Harry looked away to hide his reaction and attempted to joke "You know, I'm starting to think it's you who's a bad influence for Pansy and not the other way around"  
  
"Hey!" said Draco, offended. Harry smiled and turned to him.  
  
"Kiss me"  
  
They lips joined and this kiss was different from the others they had had. This was sweeter, deeper and softer. The world narrowed to the other and his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance and their hand roamed the other's body, caressing, hesitantly.  
  
When they ended their kiss, they were both flushed and panting for air. Draco looked very serious.  
  
"You didn't answer my question"  
  
Harry closed his eyes and opened them after a few seconds  
  
"Yes" Draco's breath increased in speed at this "The answer is yes"  
  
No other word in Draco's life had held more meaning.  
  
A.N: well, this is NOT the end!!! still another chapter to go.I'm very annoyed with this fic, I can't wait to finish it and start with other things.well, hope you liked it.How was it? SillyHarry was gone in the last part, replaced by Hero-and-slightly-angsty-but-very-sweetHarry.And Draco finally made an effort in the relationship!! Hope you like the new pairings, I can't wait to hear what you think of them.for some reason, I can't get bold or italics, nor can I write three consecutive points.can anyone help me? 


	11. and a wedding

Author's note: So...this is the end. The real one. No more chapters. No more...well, there will be more, just not of this fic. I wanna thank you all for reading this, it's been great reading your reviews and nowing your opinion. I must say my next fic is more mature, mre serious and generally more dark. But there will be humour and romance too. It's the story of the Marauders, with a little twist at the end(not what you would imagine). It will have nothing to do with this fic, so you won't find the Lucius-sirius- James triangle that so many people seem to hate. But there will be salsh, don't worry.  
  
I want to write other things, besides HP. I love LoTR, POTC and Star Wars(the original trilogy, not that rubbish they're now filming). I love Detective Conana and a bunch of other things. Expect something of everything listed here.  
  
Anyone noticed how HOT Eric Bana is? I haven't been so jealous of someone like I was of Saffron Burrows in a long time. Like a firned of mine said: "that man's sex on feet". She was SOOO right!  
  
So now very in love with Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp and Eric Bana. Wonder who's next.  
  
Lots of kisses and I hope to see you soon.  
  
SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY  
  
And a wedding.  
  
"I do"  
  
The room was full of people. Friends, family and acquaintances of the couple filled the benches, and hearing that last sentence a chorus of sobs echoed, and practically every woman present began to cry. Heavily. In the third row, a boy with dark hair rolled his eyes and put his arm around a red-head's waist, comforting her awkwardly. One row behind and with no apparent reason, Mrs. Weasley was wetting her third handkerchief, as if it was the big day for one of her children. In the first row, a man with honey- coloured eyes made a fake sob followed by a hiccup. Instantly all the other occupants of the row sniggered, except a girl of bushy brown hair, who glared at them.  
  
The tall old man who was in front of the couple smiled and his eyes twinkled.  
  
"Then, by the authority vested in me by the Ministry, I now pronounce you husband and...husband"  
  
A burst of laughter echoed throughout the room.  
  
"You may kiss the groom" continued the old man, amused.  
  
The newlyweds looked at each other, smiling. The dark-haired one took the blonde's face in his hands and kissed it gently.  
  
Everybody got up and applauded. Everybody, that is, except for Mrs. Weasley, who kept sobbing uncontrollably on her husband's shoulder.  
  
"LONG LIVE THE COUPLE!"  
  
A photographer appeared seemingly out of nowhere and walked to the altar. Lifting an enormous camera, he said:  
  
"The photos! The photos! The family photos!"  
  
Two figures seated at the first row got up and approached.  
  
"Siri!!" said one of those figures, the black-haired one "Congratulations!! I'm so very much happy!" and he threw himself at the other man's neck, who still had his hand covering his just-husband's cheek.  
  
"Thanks, Harry" he said smiling. And hugged the twenty-year-old man.  
  
The blond figure rolled its eyes and looked at the blonde just-married person.  
  
"Congratulations, father. You're finally with who you want. It took you almost 25 years but you managed it. I'm surprised" He tuned his gaze to the back of the room, where a tall, blonde and beautiful woman got up, smiling "And mother was just as happy as you were. Unsurprisingly"  
  
"Indeed" said the blonde man "Between us there was nothing more than friendship, really"  
  
"Except for me" said Draco, smugly.  
  
"The alcohol can do that to you" said the blonde man, dryly.  
  
"Aaahhhh!!!!" screamed Draco, covering his ears "My young and virginal ears aren't prepared to hear something like that!!"  
  
"If there's anything virginal AT ALL in your body, I'd be surprised" answered Lucius, expressionless.  
  
"Would you PLEASE look at me?" pleaded the photographer.  
  
"Spoilsport" muttered Draco, standing beside his father.  
  
Meanwhile, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin...  
  
"Do you want to do it, Sev?" said Remus, in a dramatically romantic tone. Snape gave him a sadistic smile and approached the rope hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"For seven years of humiliation at school, Black. Congratulations" and pulled on the rope.  
  
Instantly, 12 kilos of rice descended over the happy family. A second later the photographer pushed the button.  
  
FLASH! And the photo that they could never forget about in all their lives showed Sirius openmouthed, the Malfoys with their typical "let's remain calm-until we get them" expression and Harry, good-natured as usual, laughing his head off.  
  
When they exited the room and began walking in the gardens of the Malfoy family, Sirius murmured something like "Snape has made a prank. And to me, no less. I will never recover", that got a laugh out of everyone. Mrs. Weasley, still crying, congratulated them twice. Sirius beamed at her and Lucius arched his eyebrows politely.  
  
Suddenly Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Blaise appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Nice party" said the last, coolly "So where's the champagne?"  
  
"Later, Blaise" said Lucius, severely "Gentlemen know the champagne comes at the end"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Ever heard something like that before?" whispered Ron to Hermione. She laughed.  
  
The couple got dragged away by some of the invitees.  
  
"Is everyone here?" asked Ron. "No" answered Hermione "Professor Sinistra's sister is very ill, so she couldn't come. And I think three slytherins are missing...and Seam too"  
  
"No, Seam wrote last week" commented Blaise "Apparently he's in the Nile with someone called 'Andy', who is even more innocent than you, Harry"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Not much of an innocent now" said Draco, smugly.  
  
Ron looked disgusted "I could have lived without that, Malfoy"  
  
"Pansy's missing, too" said Harry, sadly.  
  
And suddenly they heard a voice:  
  
"No, my dear Harry, I'm here!!!!" From the right appeared a blonde blurry figure that threw itself at them.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe it! You're all so cute, missing me and all! Would you believe they've ordered me to write the column about the wedding?"  
  
"How could we possibly NOT?" said Hermione, mockingly.  
  
Pansy ignored her.  
  
"You're in Witch Weekly, aren't you?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, yes! I couldn't have any other work"  
  
Draco smiled "Harry has every number. He reads everything you write"  
  
"Not true" said Harry, blushing "I buy them for the cooking recipes"  
  
"He' such a good cook!!!" said Draco, with an admiring tone "At first my father forbid it because that's elves work" Hermione narrowed her eyes "But one day he cooked breakfast and when we tasted it...wow!"  
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
"Where's Oliver?" asked Ginny.  
  
"He's in Japan...training for the tournament, you know" said Pansy, and turned her gaze to Harry and Draco "You two got away just because of the wedding..."  
  
"Yeah, the trainer cursed a lot but let me go" commented Harry.  
  
"Mine made me do more exercise" complained Draco "But seeing that we won against Krum's team last time..."  
  
"Against us you won't be that lucky" said Harry, challenging him.  
  
"We'll see" answered Draco, with a dangerous glint in his eyes.  
  
The others looked at them like seeing a tennis match.  
  
"Are they always like this?" asked Ron in a bored tone.  
  
"All the time" answered Blaise "Followed by a long session of...bed" And smiled seeing the discomfort of the gryffindors.  
  
Suddenly there was a great commotion in the way that came from the village.  
  
"What happens?" said Ginny while they approached.  
  
A luxurious red car was entering the gardens. The driver was dressed fashionably well and wore a pair of very cool sunglasses. The man got out of the car and approached them.  
  
"Daily Prophet journalist" said in a professional voice "May I ask you a few questions?"  
  
"Sure" said Draco, coolly.  
  
"First: why haven't you called me in two years, you idiots? Being away is not the same as not-being" He was reproaching them that, but they could detect some amusement in his undertone.  
  
Ron blinked and turned to Draco "Do you know this guy?"  
  
"No" Draco looked really puzzled.  
  
The young man smiled and took off the glasses. Harry gasped: he would recognize those brown eyes anywhere.  
  
"NEVILLE!"  
  
Neville's smile got even broader "Guys, you recognized me!" and he hugged all of them. Of course, only Pansy looked unsurprised.  
  
Draco was openmouthed and murmured "Longbottom" under his breath. Ginny was talking with a young witch, saying: "I went with him to the Yule ball, did you know?". Harry was laughing.  
  
Suddenly from the side appeared a very beautiful woman. She shook her long blonde hair and smiled, showing a row of perfect white teeth.  
  
"Hello. I am Narcissa Welsh(AN. Remember, I wrote this before the fifth book)" and she lifted her hand. Neville kissed it like a gentleman. She laughed softly "I'm sure I could give you a very unique point of view. I'm the first wife of one of the couple"  
  
"I'm sure" repeated Neville, offering his arm "May I escort you inside, milady?"  
  
Narcissa smiled with satisfaction and accepted it. They walked away.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Uhhh...that was the 'men hunter' look of Mrs. Malfoy" said Blaise.  
  
Silence.  
  
"All right" said Draco, hyperventilating "all right. No, not all right. That was NOT Longbottom and that was NOT my mother flirting with him. And I need a VERY large cup filled with something VERY strong" and he walked away, deeply traumatised.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Malfoy's family is very unusual, isn't it?" commented Ginny, distractedly.  
  
"That's the understatement of the century, Ginny" said Ron. And they all laughed and followed.  
  
TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN!!  
  
Remus was making noise with the glass trying to bring the attention of everyone to himself. Everybody complied.  
  
"Well, as everyone knows, I'm the best man" he said, standing up "but that's only because Sev doesn't know how to make optimistic speeches" Everybody laughed "But you never know, today he's demonstrated that he can play a prank" more laughter.  
  
"If someone had told me 20 years ago that someday I would be making an speech in Siri and Lucius Malfoy's wedding I would have ended up in San Mungo because my head would have fallen off from the hysterical laughter" Laughter "But here I am. Raising my glass to a couple that I should have forseen at school. But of course" he said, winking "I was too busy trying to catch Sev" Even more laughter.  
  
"There's no one alive who knows Siri better than I do. No one. Only I know the big idiot he is" laughter and an indignant look from Sirius "But only I know how loyal and caring he is with those that he loves. Today you, Lucius, have been declared inside that group. And today, I know, you've won him forever" a chorus of 'awww's. "And even if we know that they're both incredibly egotistical and wonder how they could possibly accommodate themselves and their egos in the same bed" hysterical laughter "I raise my glass and wish them an everlasting and very happy marriage. You both deserve it" More 'awwww's "Oh, and before I forget...keep an eye on those incestuous boys of yours..." A chorus of laughter followed, intensified by the red faces the four members of the family were wearing.  
  
"Do be seated, Moony. And drink more champagne. You're funnier when you're drunk. Like that time, in fourth year, when you drank six glasses of gin and went upstairs to the top of the Astronomy Tower to shout you were the Queen of England"  
  
Everybody at the table laughed  
  
"You mean it was YOU?" said Lucius and Severus, incredulity on their faces. Moony went red but stroke back.  
  
"Wasn't it the same night that you drank 12 mugs of firewhiskey" Everybody gasped, horrified "and went for a swim at the lake, convinced that that was the way to the country of Happy Chocolate People?"  
  
Sirius blushed furiously and muttered something about bedtime stories. Lucius wiped his eyes.  
  
"My husband is full of surprises. I can't wait to see him drunk"  
  
Two hours later, Hermione and Harry found themselves in the far end of the table.  
  
"Hey, it's great, isn't it?" she said "You must be at the top of the world. Now you've got what you always wanted: a family"  
  
"Yeah" he said, softly. Suddenly he lowered his head and almost whispered "And it's about to be a more personal one" he said, fingering something.  
  
"What was that again?"  
  
He hesitated, then extended his hand. He was wearing a beautiful silver ring with the form of a stag. Hermione squeaked.  
  
"Oooooohhh!!!! It's beautiful!!!" she turned around and hugged Draco, who was discussing quidditch with Ron.  
  
"Oh, my god!!!! It SOOOO cute!!!" she said, happily.  
  
Draco disengaged himself form her embrace. Without a glance, he muttered "Get off me, Granger" and walked outside.  
  
Harry, throwing a worried glance at her, followed him.  
  
When he caught up with the blonde, he saw tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Hey! What's up?" he asked, softly.  
  
Draco looked at him "I-It's just...Your friends are s-so...I guess the word's 'overwhelmingly good' and...and they try so very hard to get along w-with me...I mean, Granger even calls me Draco...and I guess I just realized what an asshole I've been to them this past few years..." He wiped his eyes "I know I'm babbling, forget it"  
  
"No, I understand" said Harry, chuckling softly "But there's something I want you to know. No one resents you the way you treat them, Draco. At least none of my friends. You're a Malfoy and you're a slytherin, Draco. Being mean, sarcastic and generally an asshole is part of you" that brought a chuckle out of Draco "It's all part of who you are...part of the person I like...I LOVE" he ended firmly.  
  
Draco smiled and Harry returned it.  
  
"Come on, let's go back. We have yet to dance a waltz. I learned yesterday"  
  
Draco looked surprised "Who taught you?"  
  
"Your father. He said ALL Malfoys know how to dance a waltz"  
  
Draco laughed. "Sounds like father" Suddenly his expression changed to one of utter horror "Oh, NO!"  
  
"What is it?" said Harry, alarmed.  
  
"All those people..." said Draco, dramatically "...they've, they've seen me CRYING!" Harry looked incredulous "Malfoys DO NOT cry!!"  
  
Harry closed his eyes, counted to ten and opened them.  
  
"Draco" he said "Shut up"  
  
Draco complied.  
  
When they neared the door, Draco took his hand and asked:  
  
"Happy?"  
  
A thousand other questions that could have been asked. A thousand different answers crossed Harry's mind, like "Of course" or "How could I not be with you by my side". He simply said:  
  
"Yes", and smiled.  
  
And Draco Malfoy didn't smile. He actually GRINNED.  
  
Author's note: that's all folks!!!!!!!!!!I hope you liked it!!!I will be translating into English my great fic-the prequel, actually. I hope you like it as much as this one. 


End file.
